


Bound by revenge

by donnethan, KusanoSaku



Series: Chosen Fates [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Dark Harry, Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, M/M, Magical Snake Character, Manipulative Dumbledore, Neville has Aspergers, Oliver is the best cousin ever, POV Canon Characters, Percy's not a douchebag, Ron Bashing, Veela Blaise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:11:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 30,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnethan/pseuds/donnethan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KusanoSaku/pseuds/KusanoSaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four young wizards born during the same eighteen month period lose their parents in a variety of ways. Three are bounded by a need for revenge and an intense hatred for Death Eaters. The loss of their parents affects them each differently, moulding their characters into what they become in our joint fic Chosen Darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue- Aodhan

**Author's Note:**

> The Urquhart head elf Simi is inspired by Lomonaaeran’s brilliant elf Ossy in their story The Name I give to Thee.

Prologue- Aodhan

 

August 15, 1978

 

 

Minerva McGonagall found her bonded Elphinstone Urquhart on the ground at their home Castle Craig. She fell to her knees in the garden; beside him was a Venomous Tentacula. He’d recently resigned from the Magnus Brutus; he’d recruited her out of Hogwarts when she was eighteen back in 1953.

 

While racing through training they’d fallen in love; their forty-four year age difference hadn’t mattered, neither had his being the elder twin brother of her grandfather Wallace.

 

Not wanting to cause any trouble, Minerva dropped out of training and returned to Hogwarts to train under her former Head of Gryffindor Albus Dumbledore

 

Luckily for her, he was a year from becoming Headmaster and she apprenticed to him as a Transfiguration Mistress in training.

 

During the three years of her apprenticeship Leandros, she called him that and he called her Mina, her former Department Head had courted her. Her given name was Minerva Wilhelmina…

 

They became engaged in 1956 and married two years later.

 

Her brothers were younger, having been born later; Malcolm in 1943 and Robert in 1953. Robert was a surprise, witches were more fertile usually then Muggle woman. Both boys were magical, she had helped her mother hide Malcolm’s magic from their Muggle neighbours when she was younger and Malcolm did the same for Robert.

 

By the time they had been bonded for two years, on September 16, 1960 Malcolm and his bonded David King had twins. They pretend to be friends around their father and that their kids were adopted. Being bent in a small Scottish mostly Muggle-inhabited town was a bit unheard of and it was simpler for their father who was an Anglican minister to just see them as friends. That their sons Ross James Hamish King and Michael Gordon McGonagall resembled them both was ignored. While he knew about their being magical, Pastor Robert preferred to ignore it.

 

Eventually, her twin nephews had bonded into the MacDougall and Ollivander families. Her niece Josephine ‘Jo’ King was seeing the heir of the Creator of Bott’s Every Flavour Beans.

 

She had no nieces or nephews just yet but they were believed to be more likely then children of their own. If they didn’t have a child then her bonded’s estate was going to pass to one of her brothers. Ross was Leandros’ current heir…

 

They had been trying for years for a child; they would have accepted anything right now. She’d recently learned she finally had conceived naturally after many years of fertility treatments

 

She sobbed; his cold hand was clasped in her’s and pressed to her heart.

 

How could she go on without him? He was her everything…

 

XoooooX

 

August 20, 1978

 

Minerva wouldn’t stay at Castle Craig without her bonded and moved out immediately following his internment in the Urquhart mausoleum returning to her bare apartments at Hogwarts.

 

She was too heavily pregnant and weighed down with grief to teach. She barely remembered to eat; if food wasn’t delivered she wouldn’t remember at all. Even their longed for child wasn’t enough to give her strength to leave her bed...

 

XoooooX

 

November 2, 1978

 

Nurse Poppy Pomfrey was quite concerned…

 

She’d never guessed that Minerva’s bonding was a love match, there was such an age gap, there were no children and the Transfiguration Professor never took his name. McGonagall was a Muggle name, why keep it? Urquhart was a respected House after all.

 

Minerva never called when she went into labour, she was fetched by a House elf.

 

The grief was killing her…

 

It had been three days since Minerva gave birth and she never once asked after the babe.

 

A son…

 

Former Head of the Magnus Brutus Elphinstone Urquhart’s heir, Aodhan Wulfric Apollo Urquhart…

 

Aodhan was a good Scottish name, Wulfric for Albus most likely and Apollo because like Minerva he was a god of knowledge? Muggle Gods were actually wizards and likewise Goddesses for witches. Minerva had Lovegood or Ravenclaw blood and that was their naming tradition…

 

“She has yet to rise?” Albus said appearing at her side.

 

Poppy nodded.

 

“Then I shall have to cast an Obliviate to lessen her grief, she must lose herself in work and I shall give her a place in the Order.” Albus declared, “She was one of my most gifted students, it pains me to see her like this.”

 

“What about the boy?”

 

“I shall give him to his father’s elves, they will be glad of this memento. I’ll keep an eye on him as best I can. The war will become more heated now and soon we will have casualties among the Order.”

 

XoooooX

 

November 3, 1978

 

Albus arrived at Castle Craig via portkey with baby Aodhan in a basket.

 

An elf met him at the edge of the wards.

 

“This be little Master?”

 

Albus nodded.

 

“We take good care of him.”

 

“With his father dead and his mother unaware of him, it is best to raise him as an orphan.” Albus advised.

 

“Mistress loved Master too much…” the elf mused.

 

“Minerva loved unwisely.” Albus said sharply as he turned on his heel and Apparated away.

 

XoooooX

 

This was how Minerva’s son became an orphan.

 

 


	2. Prologue- Blaise

Prologue- Blaise

 

January 8, 1980

 

She felt him die…

 

Gabriella Bianchesshi was the daughter of two pureblood Veelas, the former princess of Beauxbatons and the freshest most sought after face in this year’s models. She had been recruited her seventh year and met Ander, her mate at her first photoshoot.

 

Her mate was a photographer, young but highly respected…

 

He also had a dangerous hobby, mountain climbing.

 

Thanks to glamour charms she managed to hide her pregnancy until the seventh month before she had to go on leave.

 

Their son Blaise, their firstborn was not even a month old yet…

 

He had been born on the seventeenth of December…

 

Gabriella was no longer the blissfully happy young mother; she was now a widow…

 

She would give up everything to have him back…

 

Her heart was so empty…

 

Gabriella had counted herself fortunate to have met her mate so young…

 

Now she was alone, incomplete and lonely…

 

He had to be out there…

 

While Ander was dead he had to be reborn right? Her soul would call for him?

 

Her world change to black and white as her Veela went into shock.

 

Ander was gone and she was alone…

 

She left her infant son with their elves and went on vacation to try to escape her pain.

 

XoooooX

 

June 17, 1980

 

 

Her wounded heart found refuge in a young man on a World Tour who worshiped her.

 

While George Goyle wasn’t her Ander, he was rather kind…

 

He adopted her fatherless boy and spent the next three years trying to help them be a family.

 

XoooooX

 

November 5, 1983

 

Then he died too, this time in her bed…

 

To make it worse his father Adam and brother Geoffrey accused her of murder…

 

XoooooX

 

December 7, 1983

 

After the Aurors proved her innocent, Gabrielle ran away from her pain only to find a tiny piece of happiness with another man.

 

Nothing really filled the hole Ander left…

 

The hole got bigger and bigger with each death…

 

The more death, the more isolated she was from her son…

 

She never let another husband tried to replace Ander to Blaise…

 

 


	3. Prologue- Neville

Prologue- Neville

 

November 5, 1981

 

Neville was eighteen months old when they disappeared on him: mama and da.

 

He preferred his toys to the big people…

 

They talked too loud and were often touching him.

 

Gan talked the loudest and he didn’t like her…

 

He liked the big boy who laughed…he called him Ol.

 

Pretty one was Ni. Then there were Gapa, En and Al. Ca disappeared too.

 

When he went away last time, Nev didn’t see him again because he didn’t come. Mama was sad…

 

Neville saw the small one Ri more than the big people.

 

He was playing with his Tee and Cata when Ri appeared crying.

 

“Little master, it’s terrible. Poor Master Frankie and Miss Alys…they were attacked by bad people. Lady Augusta said they never come home again. Poor little Master has no mummy and daddy anymore.

 

Not coming back? They went away? Then there was only him, gan and gapa? Who else would disappear?

 

 


	4. Prologue- Theo

Prologue - Theo

 

November 1, 1986

 

Theodoros Nott was a curious, precocious boy who loved to read.

 

He often slipped out of the nursery wing to fetch books out of the library…

 

Tonight he heard his parents’ voices raised in shouts…

 

His mother was pleading and his father yelling.

 

He cracked open the door to the library to see them running past…

 

Father couldn’t be bothered with him and mother checked on him a few times a day but couldn’t dance on attendance on him unlike his nurse elf Pokey.

 

“Oran I’m sorry. I don’t know what you think I did but I’m sorry.”

 

His father yelled a string of Latin that Theo didn’t understand.

 

Mother crashed through the window at the end of the corridor and fell screaming.

 

There was a loud crash and then silence. His father then stomped off back the way he came from…

 

Theo peeked out of the library, opening the door wider and ran towards the broken window.

 

He barely saw his mother’s sprawled body covered in blood…

 

A familiar long fingered hand wrapped around his arm, “Come away little master. It’s dangerous.”

 

He was Apparated to the nursery.

 

“Little master should stay in bed.”

 

“What about mother?”

 

“Your mother is gone. Pokey will look after you like Missy Lena want. The Nott elves can take care of Missy Lena now. They will want master protected. If only Master was arrested in the Culling after the Dark Lord disappeared. Missy Lena and little master be safe then. Little Master’s father is a bad man, a Death Eater. Death Eaters bad. Master can’t be taken by Ministry. Little Master has no family other then Death Eaters…”

 

“I’ll get him back…” Theo growled, “…he can’t be punished now but he’ll pay for what he did to mother.”

 

“Little Master is only a little boy. What can he do?” Pokey tutted as she tucked him in.

 

“I’ll read and train really hard to become a very strong wizard. I’ll be able to protect myself! Then I’ll make him pay. I wish he’d been caught in The Culling.” Theo mumbled as he drifted to sleep.

 

He would make him pay somehow…someday…

 

 


	5. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 

September 1, 1986 [Yes this takes place two months prior to Theo’s prologue]

 

 

Aodhan was sleeping contently when a painfully familiar voice woke him.

 

_“Master Aodhan be waking up right now!”_

 

“Oh go away. Waking up is such a drag.” Aodhan grumbled as he tried to go back to sleep.

 

Simi snapped her fingers.

 

Immediately his bed vanished and he crashed to the floor.

 

Aodhan glared at her, “I hate you Simi.”

 

“Fine. Simi don’t care if Master Aodhan hates Simi. Simi takes care of Master Aodhan. Simi raised Master Elphy. Now Simi take care of Master Aodhan for Master Elphy and Miss Mina.” The house elf nurse glowered right back.

 

Aodhan sat up and crossed his arms, “What do I care about them? They’re dead. I’m Master of Castle Craig. Why don’t you treat me like I’m Master?”

 

“Because Master Aodhan is still a little boy. Simi treat him like a boy until he is of age. Simi don’t care how strong he is if he can’t be responsible Simi treat him like child.” Simi sniffed.

 

“Well I’m awake what more do you want?”

 

“Master Aodhan’s godfather is coming today. He wants to start Young Master’s lessons. Miss Mina and Master Elphy were very intelligent and gifted. Master Aodhan will be seven in October, Simi can tech you to read and write but Simi no teach about magic.”

 

“Only because house elves can’t touch wands.” Aodhan smirked.

 

“Simi taught you to read and write as well as see that you are fed, clothed and receive a balance of rest and waking hours.” Simi sniffed. “Master Aodhan be getting dressed, Headmaster be here soon. He be beginning master’s magic lessons.”

 

Aodhan scowled, “I don’t like Uncle Albus.”

 

“Simi don’t care. Simi can’t teach magic.” The stubborn nurse elf snapped her fingers.

 

The bed Aodhan was lying on disappeared and he tumbled to the floor in a sprawl.

 

“Where’s my bed Simi?” Aodhan glared.

 

“Why? Master not need to use it until bedtime. It stay gone until then. Master Aodhan be too old for naps. He be getting to be a big boy.” Simi sniffed. “Mita ready a bath for Little Master. Dita set out clothes.”

 

Aodhan was absolutely furious with Simi but he couldn’t make her mind him. He was only seven, how could he really make someone so much older then him mind?

 

Aodhan bathed and dressed with some help from Simi, he was still fuming that he had to be awake at all.

 

Simi escorted him to the breakfast room.

 

Where to his complete annoyance was his godfather Headmaster Albus Dumbledore was waiting for him.

 

Aodhan scowled, “I hoped Simi was just telling stories.”

 

“Nice to see you too Aodhan, my boy. How are you?”

 

“Rather be sleeping thank you and it’s never nice to see you.” The surly boy said moving to take the farthest seat only to find himself moved to sit at Uncle Albus’ right.

 

“Now now I know Simi taught you better manners than that. You are supposed to greet a guest nicely and indulge them with your company and conversation.” Albus reprimanded his eyes twinkling.

 

“Guests are invited by a host. They don’t arbitrarily arrive without an invitation.” Aodhan retorted.

 

Their meal appeared on the table.

 

“Shall we eat?” Albus said brightly.

 

“How can anyone be so _happy_ in the morning?” Aodhan grumbled as he drank his chocolate and picked at his food.

 

“I brought along a practice wand but Simi said you use your magic to bring what you want to you unless it’s something she took.” Albus said trying to encourage communication during their meal.

 

“So what if I summon things?” Aodhan glared, “If I know what I want and where it is I don’t see why I have to get up to get it. That’s a drag and a waste of time.”

 

“Magic is gift Aodhan. It is not meant to be used to avoid responsibility and normal activities. What will you do if you are paired with a sycamore wand? It can’t abide laziness in its master and if it is asked to accomplish too many mundane tasks it has been known to shock its master or to destroy itself.”

 

“Given that wands are quasi-sentient I doubt very much Uncle Albus that a Sycamore wand would choose me. I would rather sleep than anything. I enjoy reading but I am not one for activity.” Aodhan retorted.

 

“Your sire Elphinstone was one of the more lauded Heads of the Magnus Brutus and quite skilled at a variety of magic. He faced Dark Wizards many times in the field. Your bearer Minerva was one of my most talented students, successfully completely her NEWTS all at Outstanding. She was recruited by the Magnus Brutus before graduation when she was still seventeen of course she was known to Elphinstone because her grandfather was his twin. She also was a fine Chaser…”

 

Aodhan scowled, “That’s a bit gross bonding to your great-uncle. Thankfully I have no relations. A relationship requires investing time and emotions to create a bond. I see little need for that.”

 

“A man cannot exist in a vacuum young Aodhan. One must create bonds to remain sane.” Albus frowned.

 

“If I was meant to have ‘bonds’ to others as you say then I wouldn’t be an orphan. For all I know we’re the only two people alive. I have met no child my age regardless of gender have I? I mostly only interact with Simi despite there being at least three other elves. You are my only visitor despite your presence being annoying. I do not look forward to your visits. You make me feel like a specimen in a laboratory experiment.” Aodhan glared

 

“I was in school with your sire and your mother was one of my favourite students. I trained her in Transfiguration, and then she replaced me as Head of Gryffindor and Hogwarts’ Transfiguration Professor when I became Headmaster.” Albus said fondly.

 

“Well even being so brilliant didn’t save them did it? My father died accidentally when he was bitten by a Venomous Tentacula didn’t he? As for my mother all I know is she died in the war.”

 

“Minerva was a brave witch. She fought the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters.”

 

“Well you’d think she’d want to live for her son. Especially if I was as wanted as Simi claims. I don’t like that my parents are so deified when I don’t get a chance to know them. I could be told lies and not know a thing.”

 

“You do seem to be quite brilliant.”

 

“Simi makes me stay awake all day. What am I to do but read? It doesn’t require much movement all I need is to reach for or summon another book.” Aodhan shrugged.

 

“Perhaps, you would be more interested in possessing your own wand then a practice wand.” Albus mused.

 

Aodhan failed to quash his look of startled delight, “Really?”

 

“Why not? If you would be more interested in lessons with me if you possessed a real wand to practice with then it’s no extra trouble. Many scions on Ancient Houses receive their wands early if needed. You are the heir to a respected House and surely you would not wish to be left behind academically by your peers.” Albus frowned in thought.

 

His pride touched, Aodhan scowled. “Of course not I have no intention of being found wanting when compared to my invisible peers when I reach Hogwarts.”

 

“Splendid.” Albus said clapping his hands, “We shall visit the London Ollivanders shop in Diagon Alley immediately following breakfast.”

 

Actually interested, Aodhan ate quickly but with the requisite manners that Simi imparted over the years. He finally pushed back his plate and dabbed at his mouth with his napkin, “I’m ready.”

 

“For a notoriously lazy young boy, you can be positively hasty.” Albus teased.

 

“We should get this over with. The sooner we purchase a wand, the sooner you can begin my lessons today and the sooner you can leave. With the exalted title of Headmaster of Hogwarts surely you have more important duties to attend to then my preliminary education.” Aodhan retorted rising to his feet, he held out his hand and immediately a cloak was zooming into his hand.

 

“My my, I see what Simi means. You do need to harness that magic through a wand to keep it from exploding.” Albus mused.

 

“Oh do be quiet.” Aodhan snorted.

 

“Shall we Apparate, portkey or floo to Diagon Alley?” Albus asked leaning down to be at Aodhan’s eye level.

 

“I don’t care. Either method will be your responsibility will it not?” Aodhan scoffed.

 

Albus sighed, “Floo then.”

 

“Whatever. Asking me questions that you should decide is such a drag.” Aodhan grumbled.

 

Albus led the way to the receiving room and pulled Aodhan into the floo tossing a handful of green powder, “Diagon Alley.”

 

They disappeared in a flash of green fire.

 

Arriving on a long street with a few shoppers; Aodhan looked around curious but attempted to maintain an indifferent demeanour.

 

“Come along then.” Albus said putting a hand on his shoulder and steering him along.

 

They entered the shop labelled Ollivanders’ Fine Wands, only to experience a strange sensation.

 

“Merlin no…” his godfather groaned.

 

“Oh its you Albus…”

 

“Gaheris.” Albus sniffed.

 

Aodhan figured out neither man liked one another.

 

“I go by Louis in Paris wandmaking circles. You must be Elphinstone’s son. I knew him. He went to Hogwarts about the same time as my Parents. Since my father was a Lestrange he asked me once for my impressions of my great-nephews as well as my expertise in wands. Louis Ollivander at your service. I had no idea that Elphinstone had a son but clearly he had.”

 

“Apparently he was quite the wizard when he worked for the Ministry only get bitten by a venomous tentacula during his retirement.” Aodhan snorted.

 

“A pity. How old are you young master Urquhart?”

 

“Seven. I’ll be eight at the end of next month.” Aodhan shrugged.

 

“Hm…favourite Quidditch team?”

 

Aodhan frowned, “I don’t know much about the game other then books so I can’t make that determination.”

 

“His parents were Montrose Magpie fans.” Albus offered.

 

Aodhan snorted, “That has exactly what impact on me?”

 

“Are you well-read young man?” Louis changed the subject skilfully,

 

Aodhan nodded, “I’m alone all day and I’m an orphan so I have no family butting into my time.”

 

“Do you have favourite subjects?” the wandmaker asked.

 

“Really Gaheris, the boy is only seven.” Albus snorted.

 

“Right now? Defence, Charms and Magical Creatures but that might change. I liked Transfiguration for a while.” Aodhan glared at Uncle Albus.

 

“Well now that is interesting. What have you read about wandlore?”

 

“Some, enough to know that I am too lazy to suit a Sycamore wand.” Aodhan shrugged.

 

“Too lazy?” Gaheris chuckled.

 

“He is the type to abuse his magic to use as little physical effort as possible.” Albus chided.

 

“Well what is the point of having magic if you can’t use it to make life easier?” Aodhan retorted coldly.

 

“There are acceptable limits.” Albus shook his head.

 

“Well I can’t be summoning an elf every time I want something; that would means hearing Simi’s awful voice. If only I could cast silencing charms on her. I hope I can try not that i am getting a wand.”

 

“I believe Head elves have some resistance to cast magic.” Albus snickered.

 

“What do you like to read?” Gaheris asked ignoring the Headmaster and focusing thankfully on Aodhan.

 

“Well there are old issues of Transfiguration Today, Conjuring Challenges and Transfiguration Weekly at the castle. As well as Confronting the Faceless, Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts, A study of Dark Lords and Ladies and others. I like the quality of Scamander’s Magical Creatures and Where To Find Them but he’s a bit arrogant.”

 

“Newt is a character.” Albus frowned.

 

“Well he’s a character I don’t like.” Aodhan sniffed.

 

“Do you ever read fiction?” Gaheris asked curiously.

 

Aodhan wrinkled his nose, “Like about happy families? No thanks. I prefer dusty old tomes on subjects I like.”

 

“With that tendency to observe rather than take action I’d almost think you were a centaur hair like Lord Malfoy.”

 

“If I had anything worth protecting I might be capable of lashing out but with no reason I don’t think it’s worth the effort.” Aodhan shrugged.

 

“A pity.” Gaheris nodded, “Perhaps a pet?”

 

Aodhan tried not to look interested. “Perhaps…this is my first time leaving the castle. I suppose that would be up to my godfather.”

 

“We’ll see. You’re quite young for a wand as it is.” Albus frowned.

 

Annoyed Aodhan snapped, “Well this was your idea. I’m too lazy to have temper tantrums and well the lecture from Simi just wouldn’t be worth it. I’d consider myself a careful magic user. I may overuse it for simple tasks but wasting it with tantrums and explosions seems both a waste of magic and a sign of instability.”

 

Uncle Albus stiffened but didn’t speak.

 

Oh did he accidentally touch a nerve? A cold smile teased Aodhan’s features, he enjoyed annoying Uncle Albus whom he disliked and distrusted.

 

“Temperamental…and interested in a variety of subjects, you maybe like your father with great talent at spells for offence and defence that are perhaps a bit darker than one might usually use.” Gaheris mused, “His parents were?”

 

“His mother was a Gryffindor but I believe his father was a Slytherin.” Albus offered glumly.

 

“So with that combination and his choice of reading materials I would say he is likely a Ravenclaw or a Slytherin rather than a Gryffindor.” The wandmaker chuckled. “I do have a rather temperamental mix that should prove quite decent at potions and we all know the strongest brewers are usually of that house. Why don’t we try…” Gaheris snatched up a wand case, “this one: a sturdy 11 ½” Doxy wings and Hemlock. Doxy wings have very strong Slytherin associations. It is a runner up to Basilisk skin in power and prestige. Though it can be unpredictable and temperamental I believe that despite his laziness that he will learn to control it because wrestling it to his will would be interesting for him.”

 

Aodhan accepted the case and opened it, the wand gave of brilliant green and silver sparks. “Hemlock is said to be famed for fast reactions and spell casting, it is also considered to be excellent for Potions. It is less compatible with Ravenclaws and those of especially strong personalities. Hemlock is said to hold the meanings of perfidy and death; ‘We who must die.’ Lucky for it I have no desire to be a foolhardy Gryffindor or a rule-obsessed Ravenclaw. I find myself more drawn to Slytherin…which is completely compatible with the Slytherin associations of this wand’s core.”

 

Albus scowled, “Your mother would have wished for you to be in her House.”

 

“I don’t know either parent, I am an orphan so I have only myself to please.” Aodhan retorted scornfully. Why his parents chose Uncle Albus as his godfather Aodhan had no clue, he detested the man. They were like oil and fire as well as oil and water. They did not get along and Aodhan wished the old man would disappear for good…

 

Albus reluctantly paid the twelve Galleons for the wand.

 

Aodhan smirked, “Now we can go home and you can begin those lessons you were talking about. Just don’t bore me.”

 

Albus grumbled as they left the shop and Apparated back to Castle Craig.

 

They spent the morning hours learning what Uncle Albus wanted to teach him about magical theory. Much of which he knew previously…

 

So they progressed to cast magic…

 

By Lunch Aodhan was quite happy to see the back of him and accepted the homework.

 

With a wand of his own he could practice all the spells he found in the library…

 

XoooooX

 

Six-year-old Blaise had been invited to a play date by Lady Honorine Goyle, when he’d been adopted by her bonded’s youngest brother the French witch had been polite enough to treat him as family. It helped that they both were fluent in French, Lady Honorine helped him learn English and so did Lady Goyle. They still associated with him even if Lord Goyle hated his mother…

 

Because of his adopted family, Blaise met lots of boys his age like Theo Nott, Draco Malfoy, Vince Crabbe, Adrian Pucey, and his adopted cousin Greg. Cassius Warrington and Cormac McLaggen sometimes attended the birthday parties but Blaise didn’t like them, he thought they were arrogant and lacked intelligence. Then again Cassius was the son of Lady Alethea, who was born to the House of Crabbe. Cormac and Adrian were cousins too, mostly because Adrian’s father Tiberius and Cormac’s mother Theodosia were siblings…

 

Really the inter-relations between these purebloods was confusing…

 

Blaise sighed, allowing his house elf Amry to deliver him to Lanesborough Hall; while it was also in the vicinity of Upper Flagley, Yorkshire from Ivy House where he lived since Madre’s bonding to George Goyle. Despite the death of his step father George when he was not quite four, he barely remembered the wizard all at. Just impressions really, what little he knew came from his step-cousin Giselle and Lady Honorine.

 

He arrived to find the other boys playing a variety of games, while Giselle was reading a book with Millie Bulstrode. They were best friends…

 

He liked Giselle, she was the closest thing he had to a sister and he looked up to her about as much as Greg did. Greg had been a bit defensive when they were younger about his mother and his sister…

 

Now they tolerated one another in silence…

 

The only ones who really seemed to enjoy his presence was Draco and Adrian who were kind to him. Both had learned French or Italian to talk to him in a comfortable tongue; Draco learned French while Adrian learned Italian.

 

Draco was the closest to his age, despite being about six months younger…

 

They played a game of Exploding Snap until called away to luncheon but Adrian as usual walked away the winner of most of the games.

 

Really, every play date was practically a boring repeat of the previous one. Sometimes Blaise wished he could beg off, but given that the Goyles were his only ticket in the pureblood circles he couldn’t afford to upset them. Merlin knew his mother’s reputation would proceed him.

 

XoooooX

 

Really Neville was getting annoyed with his family…

 

He’d been nearly drowned when ‘accidentally’ knocked off a pier into the Tinworth Harbour when he was three.

 

Then when he was five, just last year actually he was knocked out of a window two stories above ground by Great-Uncle Alger Wood when his grandmother’s sister-in-law and Uncle Algie's sister Great-Aunt Enid Pettigrew offered him tea.

 

Since he bounced around the gardens of Longbottom Hall because he thought the plants were interesting they thought they’d scared the magic out of him.

 

Really just because he didn’t want to make his toys levitate and he didn’t conjure his own glowing balls of light like his cousins Eran Wood, Mauricius Flint or Duncan and Talan Inglebee they thought he was a squib and compained. Gran said his lack of magic was an embarassment...

 

When he got older he’d realized he had more cousins then just Oli, Nimue and Eron. He just like Oliver best…

 

Grandpa Marak, Great Uncle Stan, Uncle Caradoc and Uncle Peter were gone, dead he guessed. Grandpa Marak had a heart attack a few weeks back, they were walking to meet Great-Uncle Algie at the floo in the receiving room. His grandfather fell over clutching his chest, gasping and drooling while he stood by screaming. Uncle Algie had picked him up, forgetting he didn’t like that and held him while shouting for a house elf and Gran.

 

His parents were like statues practically but Gran dragged him for visits on their birthdays, his and solstice. His mother was fond of Droobles Blowing Gum so he always brought her some and she ended up handing him the wrapper. He kept them but he didn’t understand why.

 

Neville didn’t understand why Oliver, Tamsym, Marcus and their siblings all had parents and he didn’t. When he asked Gran got teary and gruff while muttering darkly about some mad woman called Bellatrix.

 

It was Great-Uncle Algie who told him quietly about the war with You-Know-Who, how his parents were very brave and how they had fought with both You-Know-Who and his servants the Death Eaters. You-Know-Who had been defeated in Godric’s Hollow- which was named for his great ancestor Godric Gryffindor by the Boy-Who-Lived Harry Potter somehow. His parents were attacked after You-Know-Who disappeared by some of his Death Eaters, but they were caught and punished so they couldn’t hurt anyone again by being locked up in prison at Azkaban. No one ever had escaped so he was safe…

 

Neville didn’t understand why he could be almost drowned and knocked out of windows the hopes of 'scarin magic out of him fbut not be told about his parents or allowed to learn to fly with his cousins the Woods, the Flints and the Inglebees. His dad was a Keeper for the Gryffindor House team…

 

His Great-Uncle Algie made him promise not to tell Gran about what he said…

 

Then they went about poking about the gardens tending the plans and visiting the greenhouse and conservatory to be sure the plants were growing nicely. Great-Uncle Algie knew about plants and was teaching him Herbology because it was just about the only Magic Gran would let him learn.

 

Geez, his cousins got to have private tutors or attend Wizarding primary schools. Oliver had attended Hecate’s in Hogsmeade until this year because he started at Hogwarts.

 

He couldn’t understand why he wasn’t allowed to do the same things as his cousins, not that he really wanted to learn to swim even if they had an indoor pool. he had a severe dislike of large bodies water since he'd nearly drowned...

 

Someday he wanted answers…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	6. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

 

Much to Uncle Albus’ stunned horror and Aodhan’s amusement, he not only caught on to the lessons quickly he was easily bored and often was ‘caught’ practicing way above his perceived ability and nothing would convince him not to try spells in his favourite books.

 

“Aodhan, you really must not just practice a spell in a book especially one that is meant for adult wizards and witches!” Uncle Albus ground out through clenched teeth.

 

“Why not?” Aodhan said spitefully.

 

“Because some spells are meant to be used by persons who have completed a magical education!”

 

“That’s just stupid. I know what I’m doing.” Aodhan said smugly.

 

“YOU’RE EIGHT YEARS OLD NOT EIGHTEEN!”

 

“Really?” Aodhan said dryly, “You don’t say, I had no idea I was that young. Time passes so slow when you live alone with only house elves for company. Are you sure you can’t arrange a _playdate_ with some of those students of yours? Or some kid my age? It gets rather boring you know. If I had someone to play with perhaps I would act my age.”

 

Uncle Albus pinched the bridge of his nose, “I will not reward such foolhardy behaviour.”

 

Aodhan shrugged, “Very well. Good day sir. Your company is no longer wanted.” He picked up _Counters and Shields for Dark Curses_.

 

“I suppose…I could teach you a game…” Albus grumbled.

 

“What game would be worth putting down my book?” Aodhan asked without looking up.

 

“Chess.”

 

Aodhan grinned, “Oh really? I’ve read a few books on the subject. None of my elves will play.” He wandlessly summoned a chess set that silver snake figures with emerald eyes that had an empty half a board. “You will pardon me. The other set is missing.”

 

“It is usually customary to bring your own set.” Uncle Albus grumbled removing a set of chessmen that looked more like knights but they were rather battered.

 

Aodhan had been wanting to play chess for ages and Simi wouldn’t.

 

It was quite fun to hiss instructions to his chessmen and watch them slither to their places.

 

Especially when it made Uncle Albus even more jumpy…

 

The look on Uncle Albus’ face was priceless.

 

Aodhan was smug with vengeance, “Check mate…”

 

Uncle Albus blinked at him, “How?”

 

“I told you I read a few books. I led you into a trap and you fell for it.” Aodhan chuckled.

 

With a wave of his hand the chessmen were collected and his godfather left him.

 

“Not so high and mighty now is he?” Aodhan smirked as he summoned a book on Merlin.

 

XoooooX

 

His mother’s death was ruled an accident…

 

Those pesky elves were good whatever they did it worked.

 

No one bothered to ask him about, Theo thought darkly. The Aurors said that it was an accident because his mother was drunk and she fell.

 

As if…

 

Theo had watched horrified as his father used magic to throw her. Now he was alone in this House of Death with his murderous father.

 

If the Aurors’ gossiping wasn’t untruthful then his mother wasn’t the first to die. His father’s first wife was a suicide. What does that say about a man? His mother was drunk and fell out a window and her predecessor committed suicide? Why were they not looking into this properly?

 

Theo clenched his fists; his father would pay. If only his father had been rounded up in the culling and locked away without trial like Sirius Black.

 

Morons…

 

His father would pay and he would be sure to make it as humiliating as possible. He maybe ‘only a little boy’ but he had years to plot his revenge and it would be lovely…

 

XoooooX

 

Blaise had begged off a play date and decided to stay home.

 

So he wasn’t at all prepared with Adrian and Draco showed up with brooms…three of them.

 

They bodily dragged him outside to go flying…

 

To his annoyance Greg, Vince and Millie were there. To his further dismay so were Cassius and McLaggen…

 

“Why do I have to do this?”

 

Millie threw a Quaffle at his chest, “Because we’re all being _social_.”

 

Blaise sighed but they still mounted the brooms and pushed off chasing the Quaffle.

 

Since it was just a playful match it didn’t matter much that it was an uneven match 3-2-3. Oh well it wasn’t like anyone wanted to play with Cassius and Cormac.

 

Giselle just lay on a blanket with her blasted romance novels absently glancing up at them.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	7. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 

August 1, 1990

 

His Hogwarts letter arrived on his eleventh birthday though his magical status was never in question.

 

Aodhan was nine when he discovered that he could owl order books from Flourish and Blot.

 

Now that he was eleven he’d taken an interest in the wider world outside his wards.

 

So he’d renewed his father’s subscriptions to _The Daily Prophet_ , _Warlock at War_ , _Duellogy_ , _Duelling International_ , _Defence Today_ and _Defence and You_.

 

As well as ordering subscriptions to _Transfiguration Today_ , _Conjuring Challenges_ and _Transfiguration Weekly_ that his mother had fancied.

 

Aodhan was reading the newest _Warlock at War_ when Uncle Albus showed up.

 

“Aodhan Apollo Wulfric Urquhart!” his odious godfather thundered.

 

Aodhan raised an eyebrow, “What? It’s a Saturday, what do you want? I already had Simi deliver my homework.”

 

“Surely you aware that minors can’t sign contracts and neither can dead wizards!” Uncle Albus glared.

 

“Really?” Aodhan drawled, “You don’t say, I didn’t know. I merely wished to know what was going on in the world outside my wards. Simi won’t tell me and neither will you. As long as they get paid who cares whose name it’s in?”

 

Uncle Albus threw up his hands, “Merlin save me from precocious overachieving children.”

 

Aodhan summoned a bag of money, “Put them in your name for all I care. Just don’t let them cancel the subscriptions.” 

 

“A boy of your tender years should be reading _The Adventures of Martin the Mad Muggle_ or _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_.” His godfather fumed, “Not books or periodicals meant for adults post-Hogwarts.”

 

Aodhan snorted, “I don’t really care what your opinion of what is appropriate reading material is. There isn’t anything interesting about such works to me. I haven’t much use for games other then chess and toys never held my interest most assuredly because I had no one to play with. I’d rather a thick book any day. The smartest thing Simi ever did was teach me to read, probably so I could self-entertain.”

 

Uncle Albus shook his head, “Perhaps, leaving you alone in this dreary place was a disservice. There is little I can do about it now. Perhaps, if you are willing to put down that newsletter I might take you shopping.”

 

Aodhan snorted, “Simi sent one of the other elves to pick up many of my supplies. I ordered the textbooks ages ago.”

 

“What about your robes?” Albus frowned.

 

“Simi fetched them herself, she knows my size.” Aodhan shrugged.

 

“Potions ingredients?”

 

“Father had a substantial lab remember? He brewed for pleasure and I merely raided his storeroom. You taught me there.” Aodhan said turning his attention back to _Warlock at War_.

 

“A familiar?” Uncle Albus smirked.

 

Aodhan’s ears pricked up, he grinned, “Really? I don’t need an owl we’ve still got a few here. I don’t like cats much, is it true that we’re only allowed owls, cats or toads?”

 

“Usually,” his godfather said with a wise air.

 

“I suppose I could be talked into familiar shopping.” Aodhan sniffed.

 

“Well come on then. We’ll floo to Diagon Alley.” Uncle Albus said pompously.

 

They left the library in uneasy silence and made their way to the Receiving Room.

 

Once they arrived in Diagon Alley Uncle Albus led him to the Magical Menagerie.

 

It was filled with yipping dogs, meowing cats, silent rats, and the most musical sound.

 

Aodhan was pulled like a magnet to the snakes and they were conversing…

 

He tried to talk to them and they talked back…

 

His godfather made a choking sound and dragged him over to the ugliest creatures he’d ever seen.

 

“We’ll take that one.” His godfather said sharply.

 

To his horror Aodhan was shoved a cage with a croaking purple toad.

 

“We’ll call it Drystan.” Uncle Albus grinned.

 

Aodhan glared, “A toad? Really? I put down _Warlock at War_ for a **_toad_**? What is the use of having you for a godfather if I get stuck with a toad?”

 

“Well you didn’t want a cat and you already have owls.” His godfather glared.

 

Aodhan snapped his fingers.

 

Simi appeared at once, “What does little master want?”

 

Aodhan held the cage by the tips of his fingers as if it’s very existence disgusted him; “Take me home right now.”

 

Simi rolled her eyes but did as he asked.

 

Once they were home he shoved the cage at her, “Take it away. I don’t even want to see it.”

 

Then he stormed off to the library.

 

That horrible man! How dare he trick him like that? He hated his godfather even more for buying him a toad.

 

Really? What was the use of having the Headmaster of Hogwarts as a godfather if he was saddled with a toad of all things?

 

XoooooX

 

Theo had pilfered all the defence books from the library and when he was eight he’d talked his elf Pokey into taking him to get a wand from the same person who made his mother’s: Gaheris Ollivander who preferred to be called ‘Louis’. 

 

He joined Draco and Blaise for lessons from Potions Master Severus Snape whom Pokey had told him was his cousin.

 

Apparently, their mothers had been sisters…

 

Knowing his teacher’s associations with former Death Eaters who had escaped the Culling after the disappearance of their Lord Voldemort he had little love for him.

 

He distrusted everyone but Blaise who had no ties to the Death Eaters beyond his adopted family the Goyles.

 

When he wasn’t in lessons with the others Theo was practicing his spellwork.

 

He still hadn’t given up his desire to see his father punished and to get vengeance for his mother’s murder.

 

He had taken evidence from spying on his father’s meetings with various Death Eaters learning from books on Aurors and Private Detectives about surveillance and evidence gathering.

 

He also had memorized all the laws from the Wizengamot Penal code and the Codex of Civil Law. Any words he didn’t know he looked up in Bott’s Unabridged Dictionary. The book was huge and lay on a marble stand in the library.

 

Theo fumed every time he thought about how his father had gotten away with murder and swore it wouldn’t stand. His father would rot in Azkaban one day and he’d drink an entire bottle of Ogden’s Firewhiskey to celebrate…

 

XoooooX

 

Neville had turned ten two days prior and unlike his cousins he still didn’t own a wand.

 

Great Uncle Algie showed up at breakfast with a grin, “Good Morning Augusta.”

 

His Gran sniffed at him but said nothing.

 

“I’ve come to take you familiar shopping.” His great uncle chuckled.

 

“He’s ten Alger not eleven.” His Gran frowned.

 

“He’s a year from Hogwarts and he’s lonely Augusta. He’s got no siblings, you won’t let him join his cousins for tutoring nor will you send him to Hecate’s.” his great uncle glared.

 

“Hecate’s is in Hogsmeade, we’re in Cornwall if you haven’t forgotten, and that’s too far.” 

Algie’s eyes flashed, “You can’t coddle the boy forever Augusta. He’s growing up and he’s got to face the world. He’ll go to Hogwarts; it’s what his parents would want.”

 

“He’s too young!”

 

“He’s ten! Oliver had a toy broom at two and a half he got it for Christmas. He had a real broom when he was five, a slow one that was safe. Marcus, Tamsym and Talan were the same. Nimue, Jacob and Mauritius didn’t want them. They got pets when they were ready for them, that varies from child to child. Neville’s friends are plants and the only stuffed toys he ever liked were plants. He won’t want an owl or a cat, as if you’d let him have one anyway.”

 

“No crups!”

 

Algie rolled his eyes, “Understood, no creature that could possible injury him. You need to let go and give him some respect as well as responsibility.”

 

“I don’t tell you how to raise your grandchildren!” Augusta glared.

 

Great Uncle Algie sniffed, “That’s fine because I don’t. I trust Alvin and Morwenna to raise their own children. I still hold the title but I’ve allowed Alvin many of the responsibilities that come with it mostly because I prefer plants to people and politics. Do you try to control every aspect of Melwyn’s children’s lives as you do Neville? Of course not, for Adaire would tell you to let him raise his children as he saw fit. Francisicus and Alys were wonderful people, to see their son like this would pain them. Neville is lonely, he needs something more then plants for company.”

 

His Gran stood up and tossed her serviette on the table. “Brother-in-law or no I do not countenance being spoke to thus.”

 

“Marak allowed you too much free-reign Augusta. He should have pulled you up short a long time ago. I am glad neither he nor Francisicus are here to see Neville at this age. They would be appalled.” Algie called after her, and then his great uncle turned to him, “I’m sorry you witnessed your Gran in a temper. I told Marak that you’d be better off raised by your godmother, no he let Augusta raise you as a memento. Unlike Francisicus you haven’t the stomach to stand up to her, not yet anyway. I love you all the same, you’ve got quite a green thumb and I know that Pomona will love you to pieces.”

 

“Pomona?” Neville squeaked.

 

“The wonderful herbologist that Hogwarts has. She’s quite well-known, a venerable genius in our field.” His great uncle praised. “Maybe I’ll take you up there after we find a suitable familiar for you. None of my grandchildren show an affinity for Herbology like you do; all Oliver and Marcus care about is flying, Nimue is obsessed with charms, Jacobius is fascinated with Runes, Mauritius with Potions and Eran is always reading Transfiguration tomes. I want to give you a boost of much needed confidence; you’ve got a natural talent and curiosity for Herbology.”

 

After Neville finished his breakfast, they flooed to Diagon Alley and his great uncle pointed out the store called Magical Menagerie.

 

“They’re got nearly everything but if you ever want an owl Neville, Eeylops is the place for owls. Your Gran is terrified of mice and rats so they’re out. I doubt she’d allow you a rabbit or a guinea pig either, I once heard her call them filthy. Your father had a ferret once but it nipped him for pulling on its tail and she got rid of it. I wouldn’t try that critter. She already forbade cats, Kneazels and crups. Since I’d like you to take it to Hogwarts next September so you’ll have something to be fond of besides plants,”

 

Neville sighed, “Can’t I take my whistling begonia?”

 

Algie laughed, “I remember trying to convince my parents to let me take my firebush to Hogwarts. Enid laughed at me and I was told no. 1completely understand why you would want to, but you won’t be alone at Hogwarts anyway. Oliver is in Gryffindor; Nimue and Tamsym are in Hufflepuff while Marcus, Jacobius and Mauricius are in Slytherin. You’ll be just fine where ever you’re Sorted.”

 

Neville swallowed, “Okay…”

 

They perused the selections together.

 

Neville stayed in his great uncle’s shadow, hiding from the shopkeeper and the other customers.

 

They were snickered at once they reached the toads…

 

His great uncle glared at their detractors and they were instantly silenced.

 

His uncle Algie knelt beside him, “Now I know that toads aren’t common pets anymore except to potioneers really but they have their uses which I will leave for you to discover.”

 

His great uncle purchased a brown creature Neville assumed was a toad. It had a triangular face with a diamond-like pattern on its back.

 

It croaked loudly and Neville jumped.

 

Uncle Algie laughed, “I think we’ll call him Trevor, what do you think?”

 

Neville swallowed and shrugged.

 

His great uncle ruffled his hair before they Apparated back to the Hall.

 

That was how Trevor the toad came into the Longbottom family.

 

XoooooX

 

Blaise was flying with Adrian and Draco when an owl hooted at him.

 

He frowned and held out his arm.

 

The eagle owl landed on it and stuck out its leg.

 

Blaise reluctantly accepted the letter and he recognised the handwriting immediately.

 

It was from his mother.

 

_‘My son,_

I know it’s late but happy birthday. This owl is my gift. You’ll be eleven soon and no doubt Lord or Lady Goyle have purchased a wand for you. I’m quite happy at present seeing as how I’ve found love again.

_Wishing you are well,_

# Madre’

 

Blaise crumpled up the letter and pointed in the general direction of Ivy Hall’s owlry. “You’ll find accommodations there.”

 

The owl hooted and flew off in that direction.

 

“Who is it from?” Adrian frowned.

 

Blaise spat an expletive in Italian, “Madre. It’s apparently my birthday present.”

 

“But your birthday is in,” Draco began.

 

Adrian elbowed him, “We’ll she’s early this year isn’t she? That’s nice. How about a race?”

 

The three boys were enjoying the waning days of summer.

 

After all in one month’s time Adrian would be beginning his Second Year…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	8. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 

Aodhan managed to secure a compartment to himself the entire train by locking it. The din of a train full of children and teenagers gave him a headache.

 

Perhaps, his godfather had been right to let him grow up alone…

 

Not that he would give the old man the satisfaction of hearing that.

 

He was not at all pleased to see that the other students were arriving via carriage while he was stuck riding with talkative children.

 

He wanted to cast a silencing charm on the lot of them but he doubted that would be forgiven. If his godfather wouldn’t let him have anything besides that stupid toad then he doubted an exception for using magic in such a fashion would be permitted or excused and well the lectures from Uncle Albus and Simi probably wouldn’t be worth the reprieve.

 

To his abject horror a bouncing blonde cornered him, “I’m Giselle Goyle. You are?”

 

“Urquhart.” Aodhan muttered darkly.

 

“There is no harm in being pleasant you know,” the girl said cheerily.

 

Aodhan sneered, “Hufflepuff bound?”

 

The girl tossed her head, “I’m no Duffer father would poison me if I were Sorted there. I’m going into Slytherin.”

 

Oh joy…

 

“I don’t play on being anywhere else.” Aodhan snorted, “My father was a Slytherin so I’m told.”

 

“Really?” the girl beamed. “My father too, mother was from Beauxbatons and she wanted me to go there. I pleaded to go here.” She blushed, “My best friend will be starting next year you see and well I really want to be in the same House. Millie wouldn’t be Sorted anywhere else, she’s as Slytherin as you can get. If only she’d been born a day earlier we would have been on the train together.”

 

“Firs’ Years! In the boats if ya please.” A large giant of a man that Aodhan immediately suspected of having giant blood called out gruffly.

 

Aodhan glared at the man and reluctantly joined Giselle in the boat with four unfamiliar persons.

 

“This is Greig Ollivander, I know him from Hecate’s. Greg had a private tutor but we were both students at Hecate’s.” Giselle gestured towards a tallish dark-haired boy and then at a sandy-haired one, “That is Cormac McLaggen. Talitha Vector, her mothers teach at Hogwarts.”

 

Talitha was a statuesque girl with cocoa skin, who nodded regally. “I didn’t ride the train. I just walked to Hogsmeade.”

 

“Where she met me,” Greig shrugged. “My father runs the Hogsmeade Ollivander’s shop. Papa works at Tomes and Scrolls.”

 

“Those would be the Belby twins Katrina and Marcus.” Giselle gestured at a pair who couldn’t be more dissimilar.

 

The girl was slim, tanned and tomboyish while the boy was chubby and obviously over-fond of food.

 

Aodhan was exceedingly glad that he’d never been a snacker…

 

The girl wrinkled her nose, “Call me Katie Bell; I’m not going to be associated with the likes of a lazy bookworm like Marcus.”

 

Aodhan closed his eyes and groaned, Merlin save him from children and their dramatics.

 

He was more then glad when the damn boat docked and they all clambered out. He did not like boats and Marcus had ended up sick and in the lake.

 

The giant led them up to a stone chamber off the huge doors Aodhan presumed lead to the Great Hall where they met the ghosts who teased and bragged about their former houses between complaints about the school’s poltergeist.

 

Finally a woman in green tartan robes and a severe bun walked in.

 

Aodhan stifled a gasp, she felt familiar…as if he should know her…

 

She marked him not, welcoming them to Hogwarts and telling them that they were about to be Sorted, that she expected them to be polite and wait their turn.

 

“My name is Minerva McGonagall.” She said and her spine stiffened, “I’m the Head of Gryffindor and the Deputy Headmistress.”

 

Aodhan mouthed the name, Minerva…that was his mother’s name! How could she be alive? She was gone, dead…

 

That double talking bastard…

 

He’d only read his name and the part of his letter that invited him to Hogwarts. He never read the signature…

 

Aodhan felt a coldness fill his heart; she was alive and here the entire time. Uncle Albus knew…he had to have known…

 

He’d grown up thinking he was an orphan…

 

Here she was his mother, she hadn’t even looked at him once. Simi had talked about how devoted his parents had been, so why had he never met her? Why was he raised an orphan?

 

Then the voice of his mother barked at him, “Are you coming Mr. Urquhart or are you planning to make us hold up dinner?”

 

Aodhan was mad, he was beyond angry: he was downright steaming. He snarled at her, “Oh yes I wouldn’t want to make everyone wait for an unwanted orphaned pureblood. I’ll be right behind you Deputy Headmistress.”

 

The woman flinched at his venom, “Surely, you have manners.”

 

Aodhan sneered at her, “Only as many as one can expect being raised by _house elves_.”

 

“I’ll be writing to your guardian,” the woman said sharply.

 

Aodhan snarked right back, “Do I have a few things to say to the nosy lying old coot.”

 

“Come along then, we’re wasting time.” His mother said before turning her back on him and leading them away.

 

Giselle blinked at him, “Was that really necessary?”

 

Aodhan glared at her, “Who appointed you to tell me about manners? Why don’t you join your little clique and leave me be.”

 

Talitha took her arm, “Come on then Giselle. The boy looks like he’s going to faint and that his temper is all that’s keeping him on his feet.”

To Aodhan’s fury, the girl’s words rang true…

 

Being an Urquhart, his name was third to the last.

 

“Urquhart, Aodhan.” His mother said not even flinching, not revealing any sign that the name meant a thing.

 

Aodhan walked up but not before giving his godfather an icy glare to end all icy glares.

 

The damn old man managed to look both innocent and smug…

 

Aodhan didn’t even sit; he dropped the ratty old hat on his head.

 

The hat hadn’t even really touched his head before yelling Slytherin louder then it had for anyone else. He shoved the hat at Talitha Vector before striding angrily to the green and silver table.

 

Talitha became a Ravenclaw, while Carson Weasley became a Gryffindor and Gerard Willis became a Ravenclaw as well.

 

Then his godfather made some nauseating welcome speech that didn’t inspire in him any confidence in the man’s leadership of this ‘fine institution of learning’. Finally they were told to eat and food appeared on golden dishes. Pretentious much?

 

Once dinner was finished the first years were addressed by a pair of teens wearing shiny badges that bore the letter ‘P’.

 

“My name is Terrance Higgs; I’m our House’s Fifth Year Boys’ Prefect and Seeker. This is Gertrude Meadows my counterpart. We’ll be escorting you the Dungeons and giving you the first password. Stick close now, the castle can be somewhat confusing at first.”

 

Aodhan snorted, you don’t say? When a supposedly dead woman turns up as your Deputy Headmistress? Oh would he have words with Simi and his godfather…

 

He followed the prefects as well as Giselle whom he’d met prior as well as five other girls: Kevyn Bletchley, Hippolyta Blishwick, Drusilla Rosier and Imogen Stretton. The boys he ignored because comparatively they were quiet. Giselle the nosy brat apparently knew everyone and chatted with Kevyn, Hippolyta, Drusilla and Imogen like old friends.

 

He was glad to finally reach the dungeons and learn the password, the Latin word for hemlock. He snorted as if he’d forget that one…

 

Then Meadows led the girls away and it was a lot quieter.

Higgs showed them their dormitory and Aodhan chose the bed farthest from the door. He found his trunk already waiting for him. It was lined up against a wall with the other boys’ trunks.

 

To his fury his toad was in it and croaking.

 

The boys began to whisper at once.

 

He snapped his fingers.

 

Simi showed up less then apologetic. “Master be forgetting something?”

 

Aodhan cast a silencing ward and fumed, “What part of I never want to see that damnable thing did you not comprehend?”

 

Simi looked at him innocently, “Of course master be wanting to take his familiar to Hogwarts. It’s tradition.”

 

Aodhan glared, “That is not my familiar. I have not and never will give enough time or affection to such a loathsome creature. A toad? Is he senile? Who in their right mind would want a toad? As sheltered as I am I know they went out of fashion when my father was in school.” His face darkened, “Speaking of parents, I met an interesting person tonight.”

 

Simi’s eyes watered and she wrung her hands, “Simi sorry. Simi thought she be doing right thing. Simi hoped that Miss Mina would be moved away. Simi no want Master Aodhan to be angry. Mr. Albus brought Master to Simi a few days old. Miss Mina couldn’t take care of him. Simi promise to do it. Simi knew Master Elphy and Miss Mina would want Simi to. Miss Mina find Master Elphy. She cry and cry, cry for days. Cried all the way through labour and delivery never call for healer. Miss Mina no remember being pregnant, she not see little master. Miss Mina no hear little master. Master need care, Simi take care. Simi raise Master Aodhan right, teach reading, writing and good grammar so master no talk like house elf. Simi do her best. Simi know master should be told but Simi couldn’t do it. Simi didn’t want Master to think Miss Mina never want him. Master Elphy and Miss Mina try, try all the time. Every month she’d lock herself up and cry when she not pregnant. Then she no cry. No cry for four months. Then she all smiles, happy. Miss Mina tell Master and he was years younger he so happy. Then Master Elphy die, smile go away. Simi and other elves watch Miss Mina after Little Master come home. She no smile, never smile. Fight Dark Lord. Brave witch. Teach too. No smile, smiles go with Master Elphy.”

 

“She didn’t know me why?” Aodhan snapped.

 

“Miss Mina so unhappy, she ran here after master Elphy’s funeral. Cry, lay in bed, barely eat but always cry to sleep. Never see when Simi bring food but sometimes eat what Simi bring. Simi watch over her, it what Master Elphy want.”

 

“What about her family, they should have known about me…” Aodhan glared.

 

Simi shook her head, her large ears flopping and her wide eyes flinging tears, “Miss Mina never tell, afraid it not really true. Afraid to be disappointed again, Simi see how hurt she was coming back from visiting her brothers and playing with their children. Now she no smile when visit. Lost heart. She forgot loving Master, now she be ice.”

 

Like me…Aodhan thought with a growl.

 

“Master Aodhan Simi just want Master to be happy. Simi want Master to make friends. To find love and have babies. Simi want to see Master’s babies before her dies.”

 

Aodhan’s anger at Simi’s reticence dwindled. He shoved the toad’s cage at her. “Take that away and I’ll forget about it. I’ll focus my anger where it belongs: Uncle Albus.”

 

Simi nodded, “Simi take Drystan away. Be good master. Simi want to see master succeed. Study hard.”

 

Then she was gone with the toad.

 

Aodhan took down the privacy ward, “There was a mistake. That wasn’t mine. My elf will take care of it.”

 

The other boys tried to snicker.

 

Aodhan snorted, “After all who would want a toad? They are ugly creatures that are just about useless.”

 

That shut them up thankfully…

 

Aodhan was pleased to find that his favourite pyjamas were laid out on his bed. He changed into them.

 

He would not enjoy having to share a dormitory but he could do nothing about that.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	9. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 

June 25, 1991

 

Aodhan was not happy to be practically kidnapped by his hateful godfather…

 

He still hadn’t forgiven the man for letting him think his mother was dead.

 

He did his work in her class but he didn’t want to like her, he felt abandoned and he hated that.

 

He didn’t really care if it was by choice or not, she didn’t even try to want him.

 

They had just arrived outside the Wizarding ruin of some stupid place in Wiltshire when a house elf arrived with a letter.

 

Uncle Albus tore it open and then spat, “Cornelius! Can that man do anything without me holding his hand?” he glared at the elf, “Tell your master I’ll be right along.”

 

Then he summoned Simi, casting a glamour on her that made her look human and shoved a handful of something at her. “Take Aodhan to the London Zoo. It costs,” Uncle Albus named a strange sum. “I’ll fetch him later.”

 

Then his godfather Apparated away.

 

Simi sighed, “London Zoo? Oh joy, I remember that Miss Mina took Master Elphy there once. They pitied the animals…”

 

Then they appeared near the zoo.

 

Simi reluctantly paid the girl in the window before tugging Aodhan along, “Keep up and no magic.” The elf whispered.

 

Aodhan grumbled, he stopped and looked at the map, He whispered excited, “They have a reptile house. Please can we go there?”

 

Simi sighed, “Yes master.” She glanced at the map and then led him off in the proper direction.

 

Just ahead of them were a fat man and a stick woman accompanied but a fat ugly boy and two other boys.

 

They followed them into the reptile house…

 

Aodhan ignored the frogs, toads and lizards heading straight for the snakes.

 

He peered in at all of them…

 

He vaguely noticed another boy, who was looking intently a brownish snake probably a boa.

 

A small greenish yellow snake caught his eye.

 

 _“I don’t feel so well_...” it hissed.

 

Aodhan hissed quietly. “Are you alright?”

 

The snake blinked at him, “You can talk?”

 

Aodhan snickered, “yes I suppose. What is wrong?”

 

“I can’t keep my food down. The other snakes say the keepers will put me down. I don’t know what that means but I think its bad. The snakes that get put down don’t come back.”

 

“Do you have a name? Mine’s Aodhan.” Aodhan hissed.

 

The snake shook his head, “I don’t think so. The others just call me the sick one.”

 

Aodhan snorted.

 

Then there came a scream.

 

Aodhan’s head whipped back to see that the glass on the boa’s cage was gone. It had slithered out.

 

“ _Thanks amigo_.” It called out.

 

Aodhan looked around and cast the vanishing charm on the glass. He summoned the sick snake and ran into what seemed to be a bathroom.

 

Simi ran after him, “Master! Master can’t be doing things like that.”

 

Once they were alone Aodhan glared, “This snake has magic. He’s sick. Take me home. I’ll see if I can help him.”

 

Simi rolled her eyes, “Bad master.” But she Apparated him back to the castle.

 

Aodhan ran towards the library holding the snake, calling back in English, “Thanks Simi!”

 

The snake moaned in his arms.

 

Aodhan wouldn’t let him die…

 

XoooooX

 

It was weeks before the snake was healthy…

 

It hissed at him, “What have you done to me?”

 

Aodhan shrugged, “You were sick. I took you here and took care of you. You’re magical like me. If you feel up to it, I had the elves make you your own room, it’s huge.” He beamed. “You’re an Albino Burmese python and you’ll get big fast I think. Now that I figured out what your sickness was. You needed nutrients from magical food. You were allergic to the food at the zoo.”

 

The snake scoffed, “show me this room.”

 

Aodhan grinned, “It’s like a jungle. I had them put in trees and other things to climb.”

 

The snake slithered along beside him watching him warily.

 

Aodhan was happy; he opened the door with magic.

 

Inside were all sorts of plants and things that would be found in Burma…

 

It was even the right temperature…

 

Aodhan pointed at the giant purple toad, “Welcome home. I told the liberty of finding the right food. I looked up names and I thought maybe Abaddon. It means destroyer…”

 

The snake pounced on the toad and managed to eat it.

 

Aodhan smirked, “Abaddon. I think it will do nicely…”

 

That was how Aodhan found his first snake…

 

XoooooX

 

September 1, 1991

 

Of course his roommates were a bit intrigued to find a snake sleeping in his bed when they arrived after the feast.

 

Aodhan raised an eyebrow, “I told you I didn’t own a toad.”

 

The others twittered excitedly about the snake until bed…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	10. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  


September 1, 1991  
  
Being best friends with Draco Malfoy was tricky business…  
  
It meant having to spend time with the likes of his step-cousins Greg Goyle and Vince Crabbe as well Pansy Parkinson.  
  
Draco could be quite reticent when he wanted to be but he could also be fun and the sharpest chess player Blaise knew. The boy could not only think around corners, he was usually a dozen steps ahead and could plot a match from the first move. Draco was a tactician, methodical and no wonder with an ancestor who was a world-renowned chess player and former Headmaster of Hogwarts, Ophiuchus ‘Phineas’ Black.  
  
Be honest Blaise completely detested Pansy…  
  
He thought she was a gossip hound and that her one ambition was to be Lady Malfoy.  
  
Vince had so much air in his head he ought have been named Cassius, but that name was given to a cousin of Adrian’s Cassius Warrington who was extremely empty-headed.  
  
As for Greg well, the bloke never seemed to read but he could occasionally make a remark that surprised you. It made you think the boy was actually intelligent which was usually in doubt.  
  
Draco had been moody since his trip to Diagon Alley, something had happened there but if Draco decided not to speak on something, you were better off trying to conjure snow in the Sahara Desert. Not that Blaise had been there of course but it was the concept.  
  
No one could get much out of Draco lately…  
  
They had arrived early and managed to get their own private compartment.  
  
Draco didn’t say much when they arrived, after all their talk about wanting to go to Hogwarts  
  
Not that long after leaving Platform 9 ¾’s, Draco stiffened as a conversation drifted in from the corridor.  
  
 _“Hey Lee guess what?”_  
  
 _“Yeah guess what?”_  
  
 _“I give up. What?”_  
  
 _“Guess who’s on the train.”_  
  
 _“What is this Twenty Questions? I don’t know. Who?”_  
  
 _“Harry Potter.”_  
  
 _“Yeah Harry Potter. Cute kid, a bit shy, crazy black hair and Slytherin green eyes.”_  
  
 _“Tiny too. Real tiny. Pocket-sized.”_  
  
Draco’s complexion was now whiter then his usual milk, he looked like fresh blinding snow…  
  
He mouthed the words, his face mostly blank, not completely controlled but what you could see was a mixture of shame, comprehension and annoyed anger in his eyes rather then his face.  
  
Reading Draco’s true face was difficult…  
  
Draco rose. “I’m going for a walk. Come on Vince, Greg.”  
  
Draco’s guardians followed, Blaise sighed and walked in their wake rather then at Draco’s shoulder. They weren’t marching with their future House and as long as Blaise was Sorted into Slytherin he had been assured the position of Draco’s second. A place of high esteem for someone with a mother who had the reputation his did.  
  
Blaise was one of the few besides Adrian Pucey, a second cousin who had ever disagreed with Draco. Adrian and Draco shared Marcus and Maia Pucey as Great-grandparents.  
  
Blaise rarely spoke if he were in opposition out of pure self-interest but since the loss of Theo in their circle four years prior Blaise had become more adamant of his own opinions.  
  
That was probably what made Draco respect him; he’d arrived in Britain without knowing any English only French and Italian.  
  
Draco and Adrian’s best friend Brecc Montague had learned French to speak with him while Adrian, Brecc and Theo had learnt Italian. Between the five of them, Blaise had learnt English, though Lady Goyle and Lady Giselle had been helpful as well in that respect.  
  
They stopped outside the last compartment, where Draco took a deep breath to calm himself.  
  
Inside was a dark haired boy sitting across from a boy with fiery red hair, listening to him talk about Quidditch.  
  
Draco opened the compartment door and they both looked at him.  
  
From his crack between Greg and the compartment’s doorframe, Blaise watched as the boy sat up and stared at Draco.  
  
“Is it true? They’re saying all down the train that Harry Potter’s in this compartment. That’s you, isn’t it?”  
  
“Yes,” the boy presumably Harry Potter said, looking over Draco’s shoulders at Crabbe and Goyle, who were standing on either side of Draco.  
  
“Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle. My name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.” Draco drawled.  
  
The boy across from Harry coughed, hiding a snigger.  
  
“Do you think my name is funny? I have no need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more kids than they can afford.” Draco snarled, before he turned back to Harry.  
  
“You’ll find that some Wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don’t want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there.” Blaise’s hand punched him in the back and he winced slightly as Draco held out his hand for Harry to take.  
   
“I think I can tell who the wrong sorts are for myself, thanks.” Potter looked Draco dead in the eyes and refused his hand by not shaking it.  
  
To Blaise’s annoyance Draco’s temper got the better of him.  
  
“I’d be careful if I were you, Potter,” Draco said slowly, his voice icy and cruel. “Unless you’re a bit politer, you’ll go the same way as your parents. They didn’t know what was good for them either. You hang around riffraff like the Weasleys and Hagrid, and it’ll rub off on you.”  
  
Blaise stiffened, that knife-tongued bastard! How dare he speak like that to an orphan? Just because Potter had the common sense to refuse to befriend a pompous git he had to go that far?  
  
Had they met before? Draco’d never reacted to another boy like this before…  
  
Immediately, both Harry and Weasley were on their feet.  
  
“Say that again,” the Weasley boy said, his face as red as his hair.  
  
“Oh, you’re going to fight us, are you?” Draco said snidely.  
  
“Unless you get out now,” Harry growled, eyeing Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
“Draco,” Blaise hissed, “that’s enough. Leave them alone.”  
  
Vince stiffened while Greg sneaked a wary glance at him before his step cousin eyed at the chocolate frogs besides Weasley and reached for one.  
  
Weasley leaped forward, but before the redhead got close enough to touch Fred, Greg let out a loud yell that made Blaise and Harry both flinch.  
  
Greg ripped his hand back, and there was a fat rat hanging off his finger with its teeth sunk into his knuckle.  
  
Immediately, Draco and Vince backed up, making Vince stumbled back into Blaise.  
  
Greg swung his arm around, trying to dislodge the rat from his finger until the rat flew off and hit the window.  
  
Vince hauled up Blaise as they darted out of the compartment quickly, passing a girl with the bushy hair.  
  
Once they were safely away, Blaise shut the compartment door in Vince and Greg’s faces as he cast a privacy spell.  
  
“What was that about?” Blaise snapped.  
  
“None of your concern Blaise. It is not,”  
  
“I am your second, remember? Provided I am sorted into Slytherin of course, you asked me because I’ve got more brains then Vince and Greg put together. Not only is a second to represent the Prince, they are also an advisor and confidant. You went too far Draco, whatever silly spat you think you have with Potter it’s ridiculous. Once I’ve said my piece you know I’ll say little about it again. I did you the courtesy of leaving Vince and Greg out of it.”  
  
“You have the right to your opinion but as for matters between Potter and myself, keep out of it.” Draco snarled.  
  
“I shall do so unless you forget yourself again and say something you shouldn’t.” Blaise said sternly before he unlocked the compartment door and took down the privacy spell.  
  
Vince looked confused and Greg scowled when he opened the door for them.  
  
“Sorry about that.” Blaise stiffly, “I merely wanted a word in Draco’s ear. I had that and everything is quite alright now.”  
  
Greg and Vince went back to a game of Exploding Snap while Draco returned to his brooding.  
  
Annoyed with the lot of them Blaise summoned a book from his trunk and sat down to read for the rest of the train ride.

  
XoooooX

  
Both the remainder of their journey to Hogsmeade and their boat ride to the castle was quite peaceful.  
  
Luckily neither Crabbe nor Goyle said anything about the interview with Potter or Blaise’s private conference with Draco.  
  
The four of them much to Pansy’s annoyance shared a boat.  
  
Pansy was forced to ride with Millie, Tracey and Daphne but she’d get over it eventually…  
  
That oaf Hagrid parked the boats and the first years climbed out and followed him up the staircase leading into the school from the grotto and they emerged on a spacious lawn  
  
“Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?” the oaf asked before he raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.  
  
A stern looking witch in emerald robes and a tight black bun stepped out of the main entrance and looked around at the children below her.  
  
“The firs’ years, Professor McGonagall,” Hagrid said proudly.  
  
“Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here.” The witch addressed as McGonagall who according to his Hogwarts letter was the Deputy Headmistress.  
  
She pulled the door wide.  
  
The entrance hall was so big you could have fit the entire Nursery wing at the Manor in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.  
  
They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor.  
  
The drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right so the rest of the school must already be here but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.  
  
“Welcome to Hogwarts,” said Professor McGonagall. “The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.  
  
“The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.  
  
“The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting.”  
  
Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville’s cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Weasley’s smudged nose.  
  
Blaise smirked; he was rather conscientious of his appearance thanks to Narcissa’s lectures on decorum and presentation so he knew he looked more then acceptable. 

  
XoooooX

  
The train ride had been boring…  
  
Theo had been semi lucky to find a mostly empty compartment shared only by a silent brooding boy in Slytherin robes with a greenish-yellow snake curled round his neck like a scarf.  
  
Neither were conversationalists.  
  
Since Theo didn’t bother him, the older boy didn’t throw him out either.  
  
Thanks to his father’s wrath at learning Theo was to have a sister, he tried never to remember it. To lose his mother was painful enough, to remember that his father killed her while she was with child was far worse.  
  
If his father had been arrested, he’d still have mother even if he’d never have a sister.  
  
He wouldn’t know what he lost of course but what did that matter?  
  
Knowing that she would have been born in the Spring of ‘87 which would make her four years old had she lived made it almost worse.  
  
Her name was never to be spoken, mother had poured over Greek and Latin names with him and together they’d chosen the prettiest name…  
  
Charis Valeria…  
  
Valeria was a Prince family after a fashion and the name of an ingredient of a sleeping potion well a derivative of the valerian root. It also had the meaning of strong and valiant…  
  
Theo stood before one of the walls of the antechamber, thus separated from the others. Purposely staying out of his old playmates’ eyesight.  
  
It wasn’t that he wanted to shock them when his name was called. Rather he wanted postpone the inquisition that he would be subjected as long as possible.  
  
Hopefully prudence and decorum would stay Draco’s inquisitiveness as to his silence since the death of his mother, until after they reached the Slytherin dormitory where they would spend their next seven years.  
  
The deputy Headmistress returned to order them to follow.  
  
To his mixed amusement and annoyance, Theo found many of his fellow first years were nervous in the face of the Sorting.  
  
Really? How difficult was it to put on a hat?  
  
Theo had already determined that he was set on Slytherin. Not because of his ancestry, rather it was due to his own plotting and scheming nature.  
  
As much fun as it might be to magically eliminate his father from his life, it would violate the entail and he would be ineligible to inherit, thus passing the title to his despised Carrow relations.  
  
Thus he had to plot other options that used entirely legal means since patricide was not an option and Theo had no desire to dirty his hands or earn a stay in Azkaban.  
  
He wanted a private trial for his father that would result in a life sentence in Azkaban or the Dementor’s Kiss.  
  
Theo didn’t believe his father Oran deserved to be reborn and would prefer to have him forever cut off from the Nott line.  
  
“Goyle, Gregory.”  
  
Theo blinked, he’d missed that many names already? He glanced at Slytherin table to see Millie Bulstrode, Vince Crabbe and Tracey Davis were already sorted them. He’d missed that much?  
  
“Slytherin!”  
   
Theo snorted, ‘as if a Goyle would end up elsewhere.’  
  
The name Granger, Hermione was next.  
  
The silence that filled the Great Hall meant they were to be subjected to a Hatstall.  
  
Theo just couldn’t be arsed to care which Houses she was mutually compatible with.  
  
Finally the hat announced, “Gryffindor!”  
  
“Greengrass, Daphne.”  
  
Daphne was ice as she made her way to the low stool to put the ratty hat on her head.  
   
It barely touched it before it called out, “Slytherin!”  
  
Hopkirk, Wayne was next and he was a Hufflepuff as was Jones, Megan.  
  
Li, Su became a Ravenclaw.  
  
The next semi-familiar name to be called was Longbottom, Neville.  
  
The boy stumbled his way to the stool and tugged it onto his head.  
  
The growing silence decreed yet another Hatstall.  
   
Finally the hat yelled, “Gryffindor!”  
  
Of course the idiot boy ran off to the Gryffindor table and had to have the Granger girl hand him the hat so he could return it MacDougal, Iyzebel so she could be sorted.  
  
Both Iyzebel and presumably her twin Morag, since they looked alike and shared the same surname were both sorted into Ravenclaw.  
  
Next was another Hufflepuff, Macmillan, Eron…  
  
Then came his old friend Malfoy, Draco who predictably became a Slytherin.  
  
Moody, Leslie became a Hufflepuff.  
  
Then his name came…  
  
“Nott, Theodotus.”  
  
Theo felt much of Slytherin’s eyes snap to him as he left the crowd of unsorted First Years.  
  
The hat didn’t even touch his head before yelling, “Slytherin!”  
  
Theo then smugly handed the hat off to a stunned Pansy who still hadn’t recovered her composure before the hat named her to Slytherin’s ranks and she handed the hat to Patil, Padma who became a Ravenclaw.  
   
Patil, Pavarti predictably her sister became a Gryffindor before Theo and Pansy joined Millie, Vince, Tracey, Greg, Daphne and Draco at Slytherin table.  
  
Unlike Pansy, Theo did not sit with Vince, Greg and Draco. Rather he sat beside Tracey and Daphne who whispered about him but did not actually speak to him.  
  
Then the name Potter, Harry was called.  
  
That caused the shock of his name being called to be pushed aside.  
  
Draco was scowling at Potter, good. At least it would put him out of Draco’s mind for a bit.  
  
Just lovely, another Hatstall…would this ever be over?  
  
Then the hat called out, “Gryffindor!”  
  
‘As if The Boy Who Lived would end up anywhere else.’ Theo snorted, ‘it was just as ridiculous to consider Potter being Sorted into Hufflepuff as it was for him to be a Slytherin. After all a ‘hero’ like that would suit bravery rather then cunning and ambition.’

  
XoooooX

  
Neville quaked inside.  
  
The Sorting…  
  
Sure uncle Algie had said he’d be alright with Oliver in Gryffindor, Nimue in Hufflepuff and his Flint cousins in Slytherin  
  
Then a name on his father’s side Dunbar was called.  
  
“Dunbar, Faye.”  
  
She walked forward, her spine straight and dropped the hat on her head only to have it shout, “Gryffindor.”  
   
Entwhistle, Kevin became a Ravenclaw.  
  
Finch-Fletchley, Justin was Sorted into Hufflepuff.  
  
Finnigan, Seamus joined Dunbar and others in Gryffindor but the first name he recognised was Granger, Hermione.  
  
Hermione had introduced herself on the train and helped him look for Trevor.  
  
She seemed like a very nice person…  
   
The hat took its time to Sort her but finally sent her to Gryffindor with Faye Dunbar and Seamus Finnigan.  
  
Name after name was called…  
  
The came Li, Su…  
  
McGonagall had reached the ‘L’s…  
  
Su Li became a Ravenclaw…  
  
“Longbottom, Neville.”  
  
Neville’s ears burned, he was shaking…  
  
He wasn’t so sure about being so physically close to so many people. The idea of touching much less wearing a hat that had been on so many kids’ heads was rather squirm-worthy.  
  
Nevertheless, Neville plodded forward to sit on the stool and pull the hat over his large ears.  
  
‘Well now you’re a difficult case. With cousins all over you might do well anywhere.”  
  
‘No high. Please no high. No like high.’  
  
‘They’ll eat you alive in Slytherin and as for Hufflepuff, you have too much courage.”  
  
‘No courage. Not brave.’  
  
‘For you coming here was brave. So you’ll do quite well in,’ the hat paused before opening it’s mouth near the brim to announce, “Gryffindor.”  
  
Neville stood up and scurried over to Gryffindor only to stumble and land nearly face first in Hermione’s lap.  
  
She helped him up and handed him back the hat.  
  
His face bright red, Neville retraced his steps to the stool to hand the hat back to Iyzebel MacDougal.  
  
He sat the entire rest of the Sorting, stroking the silk lining of his tie. He couldn’t believe he’d made such a spectacle of himself, Neville just knew that one of his cousins or the Deputy Headmistress would owl Gran about it.  
  
When the food appeared, Neville nervously selected and arranged his food so none of it touched and it was all food that he didn’t have issues with. Then due to his embarrassment, Neville mostly picked at his food. He felt so different from the others…  
  
Oliver came up and walked beside him after prefect Percy Weasley introduced himself promising to guide them to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
While Neville didn’t like to be touched, he sometimes instigated touching, he tugged on Oliver’s robe sleeve. “How high?”  
  
Oliver who was a bit used to Neville’s quirks smiled at him, “It’s on the Seventh Floor so it’s a little high. Just don’t look down or out a window alright?”  
   
Oliver didn’t try to hug him in an attempt to reassure him, nor did he shake him off. His elder cousin, Uncle Algie’s grandson just let him hang onto his sleeve. He liked Ollie, he wasn’t scary like Marcus…  
  
Oliver walked him all the way to the dormitory and helped him find a bed that wasn’t near a window.  
  
“You need anything Nev just find me okay?”  
  
Neville swallowed, “Okay. Thank you Ollie.”  
  
“You’re a good kid Nev, remember that. I’m proud to have you in my House.”  
  
Then Neville was alone… 

  
XoooooX

  
Both Theo and Blaise knew Draco’s moods quite well even thought Theo hadn’t spent much time in the Malfoy heir’s presence since his eighth birthday party.  
  
Blaise kept glancing from Draco to Theo as if on pins and needles that house elves used to repair clothing torn by rambunctious young boys.  
  
Theo studiously ignored Blaise’s questioning glances.  
  
Terence Higgs and Gertrude Meadows, the Fifth Year prefects escorted them to the common room, showing them the entrance and informing them of the current password, which would only be good for a fortnight. Future passwords would be posted on the notice board, which they showed them once they entered.  
  
Higgs escorted them to the dormitory and gave the Prince one last bow before leaving them.  
   
Greg scurried to open the door for Draco only to be shoved aside by Theo.  
  
Blaise groaned, this was not going to end well...  
  
Draco stalked into the dormitory with his nose in the air, “Really, the nerve of some people. I suppose living in seclusion one forgets one’s place.”  
  
Blaise groaned again, Draco and his infernal temper.  
  
“My place?” Theo snorted, “To perpetually be beneath you? I know my rank in the world thank you. Contrary to my father’s wishes, I prefer to avoid your company. After all, what good could mixing with those persons do me? After all, it is very unseemly in these days to have such views as our fathers have.”  
   
“Surely someone of your heritage should think that they were above certain persons such as Mudbloods and Muggles.” Draco sneered.  
  
“There you go again quoting your father, after four years you’re still the same. Really I can’t see why we were ever friends to begin with. It must have been our fathers’ doing because I would never choose to be friends with someone with such a small mind.” Theo sneered.  
  
“Small mind?” Draco sputtered forgetting himself.  
  
Vince looked vacant as always and Greg confused; being cousins they’d always being together. Theo and Draco had been together since infancy unlike Blaise who was a newcomer to their circle.  
  
“If all you ever to is parrot Lord Malfoy, how would anyone ever take you seriously?” Theo snickered, “Then again as a the heir to the Malfoy Estate your father has had your life planned since conception and given your personality you’ll just go along like a good boy. You’ll bond to your father’s choice, you’ll succeed the title and the governorship all without making a fuss won’t you? Salazar forbid you actually fell in love because your father would except nothing less then his choice.”  
  
“You’re the same as I am!” Draco sputtered, “You’re an heir too!”  
  
“See that is where we differ, because I have no respect for my father and his plans.” Theo smirked, “My father is a relict, younger then Dumbledore yes but he too has lost touch with the age. I have no respect for my father’s politics or expectations. I have my own plans, he can rant and rave all he likes but thanks to his foolishness I’m his only heir. He’ll never let the title pass to someone who doesn’t bear the Nott surname because he’s too proud. Unlike some people I plan to get places on my own merit rather then riding on daddy’s robe hem.”  
  
“I’m not!” Draco sputtered.  
  
“Really? You’re only the so-called Prince because you’re a Malfoy. You’ll probably end up a prefect because Snape’s your godfather and unless there is someone far more worthy, they’ll probably make you Head Boy just to look like they're giving purebloods their due. Your father would probably even bribe Marcus Flint just to get you on the House team. You’ll never have to prove yourself because Malfoy money will be all you need. You’ll have the right connections and everything all without lifting a finger.” Theo sneered.  
  
Blaise sighed, “Do you two have to fight?”  
  
Both boys turned to him and yelled, “Shut up Blaise!”  
  
Blaise flinched. “All I meant was, we’ll be roommates for seven years. Can we please get along?”  
  
Both his old friends stuck their nose in the air and crossed their arms, “Never.”  
  
‘Idiots, the both of them.’ Blaise fumed, “Fine, whatever. You’re both acting like children. I don’t see why I should be friends with either of you if you’re acting like this.”  
  
“We haven’t really spoken in years Blaise, what makes you think we’re friends?”  
  
Blaise flinched, “I’m sure we’ve got just as strong of a relationship as I do with Madre.”  
  
For a brief moment, Theo felt ashamed but he ignored it, “It’s normal to have a poor relationship with your parents. Unless you’re like this Prince and are spoilt beyond comprehension.”  
  
“Well, you‘re just jealous because your mother went and died on you. While your father is probably so embarrassed that he’s settled with a son like you.”  
  
Theo slapped Draco, “Never talk about my mother like that! She was a wonderful person who deserved more out of life then she got. She wanted nothing more then to be a mother and when her dream was a reality, someone cut her life short. I want nothing more then become someone she’s proud of and following in father’s footsteps would only disappoint her. Her memory is about the only important thing in my life; I don’t need to be dragged down by the likes of Draco Malfoy. I’ll make this exceedingly clear for your small mind, we’re not friends, we’ll never be friends so leave me the hell alone. You got that Malfoy?”  
  
“Crystal.” Draco snarled. “Don’t come crying to me well you realise you made a mistake.”  
  
“Not likely Malfoy.” Theo spat as he turned to choose the most isolated bed in the dormitory.  
  
Thoroughly disgusted with both of them, Blaise just turned away and proceeded to ignore them both.  
  
To think they were practically inseparable growing up and that both of them had helped him learn English…  
  
Suddenly, seven years at Hogwarts seemed very daunting.

Blaise wondered absently if he should have gone to Beauxbatons like his parents…  
  
  



	11. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

 

 

Coming to Hogwarts was not as wonderful as his cousins Nimue and Oliver had said. They hadn’t mentioned Professor Snape at all...

 

Neville was all thumbs in Potions and had just managed to melt Seamus Finnigan’s cauldron.

 

Snape was just telling everyone to look at the perfect way Malfoy had stewed his horned slugs when clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeon.

 

Neville had somehow managed to melt Seamus’s cauldron into a twisted blob, and their potion was seeping across the stone floor, burning holes in people’s shoes.

 

Within seconds, the whole class had jumped up onto their stools while Neville, who had been drenched in the potion when the cauldron collapsed, moaned in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over his arms and legs.

 

“Idiot boy!” Snape snarled, clearing their spilled potion away with one wave of his wand. “I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?”

 

Neville whimpered as boils started to pop up all over his nose, had he done that? He didn’t remember...

 

“Take him up to the hospital wing,” Snape spat at Seamus. Then he rounded on Harry and Ron, who had been working next to Neville.

 

“You Potter, why didn’t you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he’d make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That’s another point you’ve lost for Gryffindor.”

 

Harry opened his mouth to argue, but Neville saw Ron kicked him behind their cauldron as Seamus nudged him out of the classroom.

  

XoooooX

 

Blaise had been paired with Draco this lesson and while he was trusted to prepare ingredients, Draco had never trusted him to brew.

 

So he was slightly jealous when the professor praised Draco for his perfectly stewed slugs.

 

Then Blaise was climbing on the table opposite their cauldron and moaning with nausea.

 

The smell of ruined potions made him ill, he’d seen and spelt the disasters that Vince and Greg had brewed because Vince let Greg try to read the instructions.

 

Clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeon.

 

The Professor was yelling at Longbottom and Potter but Blaise couldn’t really understand what it was about.

 

Thankfully the smell vanished quickly but his stomach wasn’t so fast to settle…

 

XoooooX

 

Theo thought that his Head of House was heavy-handed and he didn’t like how he spoke to Potter.

 

The acid green cloud of smoke and the hissing as Finnigan’s cauldron melted told Theo that,

 

“Idiot boy!” Snape snarled, clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand. “I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?”

 

Theo watched with distaste as Longbottom whimpered whilst boils started to pop up all over his nose, Longbottom had already been doused all done his front. He shivered; he hoped there was enough padding to prevent Longbottom from getting boils on his genitals. He had suspected it was the porcupine quills, his mother had written a notation in her old text that adding the quills too soon could do that. He was a dab hand at potions and he’d prefer to brew his own but he had his heart set on being an Auror. Then again he had taken over his mother’s old lab in Mansfield’s cellar.

 

“Take him up to the hospital wing,” Snape spat at Finnigan, and then he rounded on Potter who had been working next to Neville. “You Potter, why didn’t you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he’d make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That’s another point you’ve lost for Gryffindor.”

 

Theo snorted; Potter wasn’t that smart or conniving for that. After all, he was a _Gryffindor_ …

 

Theo knew his potion was better then Malfoy’s when Snape came around and assigned potions.

 

Was Snape still peeved he’d vanished and never attended lessons with Blaise and Draco? How childish if that was true, while he had to admit Snape really seemed to know his subject he had dreadful behaviour.

 

He was grateful once they were dismissed…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	12. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the canon Flying lesson as witnessed by Neville, Theo and Blaise so there are parts that will seem very familiar.

Chapter eight

  
  
Neville was half-excited and half-terrified when he read the notice about Flying lessons on the common room notice board.  
  
Lessons would be on Thursday Afternoon…  
  
To his further dismay, they were to be learning with Slytherin…  
  
Neville had never been on a broomstick in his life, because his grandmother had never let him near one. It didn’t help that many of his cousins were Quidditch obsessed…  
  
Malfoy certainly did talk about flying a lot mostly with Zabini. He complained loudly about First and Second Years never getting in the House Quidditch teams and told long, boastful stories that always seemed to end with him narrowly escaping Muggles in helicopters.   
  
Seamus Finnigan had regaled Thomas with tales that implied he’d spent most of his childhood zooming around the countryside on his broomstick.   
  
Even Ron Weasley would tell anyone who’d listen about the time he’d almost hit a hang glider on Charlie’s old broom.   
  
Everyone from Wizarding families talked about Quidditch constantly; especially the Woods and the Flints…  
  
With both Oliver and Marcus Quidditch captains of Rival Houses that made it worse…  
  
Ron had already had a big argument with Dean Thomas, who shared their dormitory; about some Muggle sport Thomas called footie. Ron couldn’t see what was exciting about a game with only one ball where no one was allowed to fly. Harry had chided Ron about how he’d caught him prodding Dean’s poster of West Ham soccer team, trying to make the players move.   
  
Hermione Granger seemed to be almost as nervous about flying as Neville was. This was something you couldn’t learn by heart out of a book, Neville was suspicious she had tried.   
  
At breakfast on Thursday she bored them all stupid with flying tips she’d gotten out of a library book called Quidditch Through the Ages.   
  
Neville hung on to her every word; desperate for anything that might help him hang on to his broomstick later. If only he’d been allowed lessons from Ollie…  
  
Everyone else was very pleased when Hermione’s lecture was interrupted by the arrival of the mail.   
  
Gran’s barn owl Juliet brought Neville a small package from her. He opened it excitedly and showed them a glass ball the size of a large marble, which seemed to be full of white smoke.   
  
“It’s a Remembrall!” Neville explained excited. “Gran knows I forget things. This tells you if there’s something you’ve forgotten to do. Look, you hold it tight like this and if it turns red: oh…” His face fell, because the Remembrall had suddenly glowed scarlet, “… you’ve forgotten something…”   
  
Neville tried to remember what he’d forgotten when Draco Malfoy, who was passing the Gryffindor table, snatched the Remembrall out of his hand.   
  
Harry and Ron jumped to their feet.  
  
Neville was distraught to have the Remembrall taken while he was trying to figure out what he’d forgotten.  
   
Luckily before Harry could get involved with a fight, Professor McGonagall, who could spot trouble quicker than any teacher in the school, was there in a flash.   
  
“What’s going on?”   
  
“Malfoy’s got my Remembrall, Professor.” Neville stammered.  
  
Scowling, Malfoy quickly dropped the Remembrall back on the table.   
  
“Just looking,” he said, and he sloped away with Crabbe and Goyle behind him.   
  
“Well then get on with your breakfasts, classes start soon.” Then McGonagall left them.

  
XoooooX

  
At three-thirty that afternoon Theo, Blaise and the other Slytherin First Years were already on the pitch waiting for their instructor Hooch.  
  
As well as waiting for the Gryffindors but they could do without them anyway…  
  
There were twenty broomsticks lying in neat lines on the ground in varying states of overuse.  
  
Draco was looking at them in distaste.  
  
While Blaise was a bit wary…  
  
Theo just wanted it over with so he could return to his studies…  
  
Their teacher, Madam Hooch, arrived. She had short, gray hair, and yellow eyes like a hawk. “Well, what are you all waiting for?” she barked. “Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up.”   
  
Theo strode over to the broomsticks and was pleased to be on the outside on the end of the assembled students. He glanced down at his broom; it was old and some of the twigs stuck out at odd angles. Not that he cared really.  
  
“Stick out your right hand over your broom,” called Madam Hooch at the front, “and say ‘Up!’”   
  
“UP” everyone shouted.   
  
Blaise wasn’t surprised that Draco had claimed the less used looking of all the brooms. Like a good second he took the broom on his right leaving Greg and Vince to pick brooms on either side of them.

  
XoooooX

  
“Up!” Neville stammer, a nervous quiver in his voice.  
  
Neville’s broom hadn’t moved at all.   
  
Perhaps brooms, like horses, could tell when you were afraid…  
  
The quaver in Neville’s voice that said only too clearly that he desperately wanted to keep his feet on the ground… 

 

XoooooX

  
Madam Hooch then showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end, and walked up and down the rows correcting their grips  
  
Draco was clearly furious when Madam Hooch dared to tell him that his mounting and grip were wrong.  
  
His scowl deepened when Potter and Weasley seemed to giggle at that.  
  
Blaise didn’t see what was so wrong about Draco’s form it worked for him after all. Besides, wasn’t it like holding a quill? After all you might have a different writing hand or form for writing.  
  
Theo knew Draco well enough to remember his stubbornness and he doubted very much that despite this public shaming that his childhood acquaintance would change his form at all.   
  
“Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard,” Madam Hooch said. “Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle — three — two —”

  
XoooooX

  
Neville who was nervous, jumpy and frightened of being left on the ground, pushed off hard before the whistle had touched Madam Hooch’s lips.   
  
“Come back, boy!” she shouted.  
  
Neville was rising straight up first twelve feet and twenty feet. He was scared and white-faced as he looked down at the ground falling away, saw him gasped and fainted. 

  
XoooooX

  
Blaise watched horrified as Longbottom rose higher and higher, only to gasp and slip sideways off the broom and…   
  
WHAM  
  
There was a sickening thud and a nasty crack when Longbottom hit the pitch floor.   
  
Longbottom lay facedown on the grass in a heap and didn’t move.   
  
Madam Hooch was bending over Neville, her face as white as his.   
  
Theo overheard her muttering. “Broken wrist, come on, boy. It’s all right, up you get.”   
  
She turned to the rest of the class.  “None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you’ll be out of Hogwarts before you can say ‘Quidditch.’ Come on, dear.”   
  
Neville came to soon after hitting the ground and hearing a terrifying snap. His face was tear-streaked as he clutched his wrist and hobbled off with Madam Hooch, who had her arm around him.   
  
In a haze of pain he didn’t realize he’d left his Remembrall, it had fallen from his pocket after he landed or when he pushed off.

  
XoooooX

  
No sooner were they out of earshot than Draco burst into laughter.   
  
“Did you see his face, the great lump?”   
  
Other Slytherins joined in; but they were Pansy, Vince and Greg.   
  
“Shut up, Malfoy,” Parvati Patil snapped.   
  
“Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?” Pansy sneered. “Never thought you’d like fat little crybabies, Parvati.”   
  
“Look!” Draco said as he darted forward and snatched something out of the grass. “It’s that stupid thing Longbottom’s gran sent him.”   
  
The Remembrall glittered in the sun as he held it up nearly blinding Blaise.  
  
Blaise closed his eyes; this couldn’t end well. Draco needed to excise his bullying tendencies before they got him into serious trouble.   
  
Theo was not surprised but he wasn’t pleased.  
  
“Give that here, Malfoy,” Potter said quietly.   
  
At that, everyone stopped talking to watch.   
  
Draco smirked.  “I think I’ll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find… how about up a tree?”   
  
“Give it here!” Harry yelled.  
  
Blaise heard a woosh as the broom Draco had been using soared by, he opened his eyes to see Draco leap on it and take off. ‘Merlin! Draco was going to be in so much trouble with Mister Lucius and the Professor…  
  
Theo scowled, Draco had neither been lying or exaggerating, he could fly well. Then again with his own pitch at Malfoy Manor, what did one expect?  
  
Hovering level with the topmost branches of an oak Draco called down, “Come and get it, Potter!”   
  
Potter grabbed his broom and pushed off.   
  
“No!” Hermione Granger shouted. “Madam Hooch told us not to move, you’ll get us all into trouble.”   
  
Blaise watched him soar towards Draco and he knew, Harry was born to fly.  
  
Challenging him would only make Draco look all the more the fool.  
  
Theo could hear screams and gasps of the girls around him Slytherin and Gryffindor as well as an admiring whoop from Weasley.   
  
Blaise saw Potter turned his broomstick sharply to face Draco in midair and he looked stunned.   
  
 “Give it here,” Potter called out, “or I’ll knock you off that broom!”   
  
“Oh, yeah?” Draco tried to sneer, but was clearly looking worried.   
  
Somehow it seemed as if Potter knew what to do, because he leaned forward and grasped the broom tightly in both hands, immediately it shot toward Draco like a javelin.   
  
Draco only just got out of the way in time; only to have Potter turn his broom around grasping the broom steadily.   
  
A few Gryffindors below were clapping: Thomas, Weasley and Finnigan to be exact.   
  
“No Crabbe and Goyle up here to save your neck, Malfoy,” Potter snorted.   
  
Draco appeared to have come to the same conclusion.   
  
“Catch it if you can, then!” Draco shouted as he threw the glass ball high into the air and then streaked back toward the ground.   
  
Blaise watched the ball rise up in the air and then start to fall.   
  
Potter leaned forward and pointed his broom handle down, immediately he was gathering speed in a steep dive and racing the ball to the ground.   
  
Blaise’s heart was in his throat, the Gryffindors were screaming.  
  
As if he wasn’t worried at all, Theo watched as Potter stretched out his hand when he was merely a foot from the ground and caught it.  
  
Potter pulled out of the dive just in time to pull his broom straight, and he toppled gently onto the grass with the Remembrall clutched safely in his fist.   
  
Draco was fuming and his eyes were alight with jealousy.  
  
Potter had no time to savour his success…  
  
“HARRY POTTER!”  
  
Professor McGonagall was running toward them.   
  
Potter got to his feet, trembling.   
  
Draco was smug, “He’ll get thrown out now.”  
  
Blaise glared at him, “Shut up Draco.”  
  
The Slytherins gasped in surprise at his reaction.  
  
Theo was surprised, he hadn’t thought Blaise had that kind of courage.  
  
“Never…in all my time at Hogwarts,” Professor McGonagall seemed almost speechless with shock, but her glasses flashed furiously, “How dare you! Might have broken your neck,”   
  
“It wasn’t his fault, Professor,”   
  
“Be quiet, Miss Patil!”   
  
“But Malfoy,”   
  
“That’s enough, Mr. Weasley. Potter, follow me, now.”   
  
Potter’s spine stiffened as he caught sight of Draco, Vince and Greg’s seemingly triumphant faces.  
  
Blaise scowled at the three of them, “I suppose you all think it’s very funny. If Potter had gotten hurt Draco, do you think they would have gone easy on you? You were both told to leave the brooms alone. Potter had never flown before; it could have ended very badly. I maybe not be your second for much longer but I’ll tell you this much; was the momentary pleasure of tormenting someone or two someone’s worth a life? I know you Draco, the last thing you would ever want is knowing you were the reason someone lost their life. So why don’t you think your actions over and decide if they were the right ones or if you were living up to being a Slytherin at all.” Then he turned his back on them and moved so Theo was between him and Draco.  
  
Theo didn’t move but if Draco tried to attack Blaise he might have to protect the boy, he knew that Blaise was no fighter.  
  
Draco was furious, that was apparent.  
  
Vince and Greg were glancing at him as if hoping for directions.   
  
None were forth coming…

  
XoooooX

  
Neville was trying to hold back not only his tears but his need to pull away from Madam Hooch.  
  
She was touching him and he hated that.  
  
Coming up the stairs from the dungeons was Professor Sprout.  
  
“Neville? Did you hurt yourself dearie?”  
  
Neville sniffed nodding.  
  
“He pushed off too soon and couldn’t stop. Fell off and broke his wrist.” Madam Hooch said frowning.  
  
“So you up and left eighteen Slytherins and Gryffindors alone? Are you mad?” Professor Sprout gasped. “You leave Neville to me, I’ll see him safely to the infirmary. You get out there and make sure that they don’t fight or worse.”  
  
Thankfully, Madam Hooch then stopped touching him.  
  
Once she was gone, Professor Sprout smiled at him, “Now Healer Smythe is your healer right?”   
  
Neville nodded still cradling his wrist.  
  
“Let’s go to my office and I’ll fix you a nice cup of tea while I send for him. You know him right?”  
  
Neville nodded again.  
  
Professor Sprout held out a hand and then dropped it, “Algie mentioned you don’t like to be touched, but that’s quite alright. You can just follow me.”  
  
Neville was grateful that she didn’t touch him and was willing to help him. Gran told him that if he was hurt at Hogwarts to insist they send for Smythe. At least Smythe knew how to deal with his quirks.  
  
Quirks as if his inability to handle being touched or feel a connection with family or even his school mates could be explained away that easily.  
  
Professor Sprout pulled a chair out by her desk for Neville and waved him into it. “I’ll just send for Hyrum.” She snapped both fingers.  
  
Immediately two house elves appeared, “Yes mistress?”  
  
“Lila tea please. Something soothing young Neville’s had a harrowing experience, chamomile perhaps? Jina, go fetch Hyrum.  Tell him young master Longbottom’s had a small accident.”  
  
Both elves nodded and disappeared with a soft pop.   
  
“Was it the students that made you nervous or flying?” Professor Sprout asked as she sat opposite him.  
  
“Both?” Neville squeaked.  
  
“That’s understandable, it’s quite alright. It happens every year, this year it was your misfortune to be you.” His Herbology professor said kindly.  
  
The tea arrived a few minutes before the healer…   
  
Healer Smythe frowned at him, “Hurt yourself again Master Neville? Was it actually an accident this time?”  
  
“Hyrum…” Professor Sprout’s voice was low but vibrated with anger and disapproval.  
  
Tones Neville knew well from his Gran…  
  
“Neville is often hurt, sometimes he gets so upset that he bangs walls with his hands. He’d never hurt another person and half the time he doesn’t register that pain the same way as most people. Only pain he doesn’t cause himself makes him react emotionally.”  
  
The frown on Professor Sprout’s face cut like a knife, “Has he always been this way?”  
  
Healer Smythe snorted, “It seems so.”  
  
“You poor boy…” the professor sniffed.  
  
Then his family’s healer was examining to his wrist and tutting. Finally the healer held out a potions vial. “Skele-grow. You’ll be fine. Just try to stay in one piece for longer then a few weeks.”  
   
Neville flushed as he reached out and the vial was dropped in his hand.  
  
“Have a few biscuits and tea first. If you can stand it, it would be best to have it wrapped so it heals right. Just for a day.” Smythe grumbled.  
  
Sprout blinked, “Stand it?”  
  
“He has issues with strange things such food textures and some fabrics. He is just that way.” Smythe shrugged.  
  
Neville flushed shamed.  
  
“If you stand it and keep it wrapped, once your wrist is strong again would you like to help me in the greenhouses after classes sometimes? I could use a second pair of hands if you would be willing. ” Sprout offered.  
  
“Bribery? You have much in common with Alger I see.” Smythe snorted just before he stepped into the floo and vanished.  
  
“Alger asked me to keep an eye out for you Neville, I know reaching out is probably hard for you but I’ll always be here if you need anything alright?” Professor Sprout gave him a motherly smile.  
  
Neville forced a smile, “Alright…” then he ate a few more biscuits before finishing his tea and finally taking the Skele-grow.  
  
His elf appeared with soft linen to wrap his wrist, her eyes wet.  
  
A subdued Neville let her wrap his wrist tightly, which the nimble-fingered elf did with minimal touching.  
  
Between his wrist and the flying lesson, Neville was exhausted. Instead of attending Dinner in the Great Hall, Neville let Professor Sprout invite him to share a meal with her and her bonded.  
  
It was near nine when Neville arrived back at the Fat Lady’s portrait to realise, he couldn’t remember the new password.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	13. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Neville and Blaise's take on the Midnight Duel, it will explain why Draco didn't go *smirks*

Chapter nine  
  
  
Blaise was in the common room struggling with his Charms homework when someone tugged on his sleeve.  
  
He glanced up to find Greg alone and wringing his hands.  
  
His step cousin frowned, “We need to talk.”  
  
”Where is Draco and Vince?” Blaise scowled.  
  
Greg flinched, “That’s why we have to talk.”  
  
Worried, Blaise stuffed his things back in his bag and wordlessly followed Greg out of the common room to an alcove just past the wall that hid the entrance to the Slytherin dungeon.  
  
“I’m worried. I know we’re supposed to protect the Prince but he’s done something…” Greg whispered.  
  
Blaise frowned, “What has he done now?”  
  
“Challenged Potter to a wizard’s duel in the trophy room at Midnight. Weasley volunteered as Potter’s second and Draco picked Vince.” Greg said looking away.  
  
“Are you telling me because you’re worried or as revenge for his not picking you?” Blaise asked crossing his arms.  
  
“Vince might be bigger then me but he’s the dumbest of all of us and you know it as well as I do. Sure he can read better then me but he as Salazar knows can’t understand it unless you explain it in very small words.” Greg snarled through clenched teeth.  
  
“Peace.” Blaise said holding up his hand. “I want you to go find Draco and Vince. Tell them to meet me in the dormitory. I’ll be there son.”  
  
Greg frowned, “Where are you going?”  
  
Blaise smirked, “To keep Draco from getting us all in trouble.”  
  
Greg blanched but scurried off as fast as his thick legs could carry him.  
  
Blaise slipped out of the alcove and scampered off to their Head of House’s office. He knocked sharply.  
  
Immediately, a voice called from within, “Enter.”  
  
Blaise wondered if this was yet another betrayal but pushed the niggling thought aside as he opened the door.  
  
He tiptoed into Professor Snape’s office and found the older wizard at his desk presumably grading papers.  
  
The professor frowned at him, “Mr. Zabini?”  
  
Blaise swallowed, “I’m only telling you too keep him from getting in real trouble.”  
  
“What has Draco done now?” Snape snorted.  
  
Blaise flinched, “Who said it was Draco?”  
  
“Tattling on anyone else wouldn’t make you quake like that.” His potion’s professor sneered.  
  
Blaise sighed, “Alright, so it is about Draco. He foolishly challenged another student to a midnight duel. I heard it off of Greg so I know it’s true. He’s worried because Draco chose Vince as his second but I’m not going to let him go. I don’t want him to know I told but just in case could you have an adult patrolling so he can’t get there?”  
  
“I understand how difficult this was for you and I will keep your confidence. In case Draco sees you come out,” Snape held out a roll of parchment. “You may tell him I heard you in the corridor and called you in to discuss this. You have until tomorrow at the end of breakfast to hand me the proper essay.”  
  
Blaise unrolled the scroll and saw it was his transfiguration essay that was due tomorrow. He gaped, “Salazar’s cauldron! I can’t believe I gave you the wrong one!”  
  
“It is well written but I did make a few notes that might help you make it even better. However I used ink that fades quickly, so they should gone by morning.” Snape said turning back to his pile of essays.  
  
“I did finish it sir, could you use,”  
  
“If I used the switching charm you won’t have a valid reason for seeing me. Now you have a Prince to locate and detain to you not?”  
  
With that parting remark, Blaise hurried out of the professor’s office.  
  
He had no sooner reached the wall and spoke the password the he heard Draco’s voice.  
  
Blaise hurried inside the common room and strode quickly through it to the stairs leading up to his shared dormitory.  
  
He found Theo there at a desk in a darkened corner.  
  
He gasped, “I know you don’t want anything to do with us but I’m begging you. Please can you step out when Draco gets here? I’ve got something I need to tell him. I know you hate me but please, we used to be friends. In that light I only need the room for ten minutes?”  
  
To his surprise, Theo rose and stretched. “I needed to use the washroom anyway.  
  
Blaise waked stunned as Theo strolled across the room opening the door.  
  
Draco was standing there with a scowl on his face and his hand outstretched for the handle.  
  
“You make a better wall then a door Malfoy.” Theo snarled.  
  
“So do you.” Draco snapped but surprisingly stepped aside.  
  
Theo strode off, his nose in the air.  
  
The moment Draco entered the room, Blaise looked at Greg, “You and Vince guard the door. You may admit Theo in ten minutes. Draco and I have a few things to discuss.”  
  
Greg nodded immediately and shut the door.  
  
Draco scowled at him, “Are you going to apologise for your disrespect this afternoon?”  
  
Blaise snorted, “My disrespect? You were the one who was behaving irresponsibly and you say I was disrespectful? As your second I’m supposed to look out for you. This time I decided that I’d chide you in private like I did on the train. What in Salazar’s name is it about Potter that makes you irrational?”  
  
“What are you talking about?” Draco sneered.  
  
“You stupid duel no doubt spouted off in a tirade of childish rage at Potter. Involving me or Greg would have been cruel enough to but to drag Vince into it? You have to spoon feed him information, because he doesn’t retain well and you know it! He doesn’t know half the spells I do. If you were going to duel seriously you should have ordered Brecc to be your second.” Blaise snapped.  
  
Brecc was Adrian Pucey’s best friend and the Montague heir; he was tied for the highest marks of his year with Adrian and they had been accepted on the House team as Chasers this year.  
  
“Well, I said it was Vince and Vince it will be.”  
  
“Oh no it won’t!” Blaise’s eyes flashed, “Only over my dead body will you go to this duel, because I won’t permit you to drag Vince out on a fool’s errand. Your temper isn’t a good enough reason to make Vince chance getting detention and you both shaming our House. You know perfectly well how the Professor feels about tardiness and curfew. I won’t let you do this. If I even think you’re going tonight, I’ll have Amry tie you to your bed or use his magic to make you sleep. None of which will do you any harm and as your second it’s my duty to protect you even from yourself!”  
  
“Are you challenging me Blaise?” Draco spat.  
  
Blaise gave him a cold smile, “I told you, I’ll protect you from yourself. You’ll be staying in the dungeons until morning.”  
  
They glared at one another but not once did Draco reach for his wand and neither did Blaise.  
  
“You know they’ll say I’m a coward.” Draco scowled.  
  
“Since when do you care what a Weasley thinks of you?” Blaise said sagely.  
  
Draco sneered, “I don’t.”  
  
“Besides, wouldn’t you rather they were the ones caught after curfew? Surely you didn’t make the challenge in earnest.” Blaise snickered.  
  
“Of course I want them in trouble.” Draco snorted, “Why would I make a challenge to a Gryffindor in earnest? After all, I do know what Uncle Sev said about being out after curfew.”  
  
Blaise smothered a smirk of triumph, “Then we’re all staying in Slytherin House tonight?”  
  
Draco sniffed, “Of course.”  
  
The door was opened and Theo shrugged off Greg’s hand.  
  
Blaise chuckled, “It’s alright Greg, we’re done anyway. Draco agreed to help me with my Charms essay.”  
  
Blaise intended to ask Amry to seal the door anyway, he just wasn’t sure he trusted Draco to keep his word to him if he thought missing a duel would besmirch his honour. 

  
XoooooX

  
Neville was curled up on the floor, fast asleep, but jerked suddenly awake as three some ones crept closer.   
  
“Thank goodness you found me! I’ve been out here for hours, I couldn’t remember the new password to get in to bed.” He gasped.  
  
“Keep your voice down, Neville. The password’s ‘Pig snout’ but it won’t help you now, the Fat Lady’s gone off somewhere.” Hermione said shaking her head.  
  
“How’s your arm?” Harry asked.   
  
“Fine,” Neville showed them. “My healer mended it in about a minute.”   
  
 “Good. Well, look, Neville, we’ve got to be somewhere, we’ll see you later,”   
  
“Don’t leave me!” Neville scrambled to his feet shivering, “I don’t want to stay here alone, the Bloody Baron’s been past twice already.”   
  
Ron looked at his watch and glared furiously at Hermione and Neville, “If either of you get us caught, I’ll never rest until I’ve learned that Curse of the Bogies Quirrell told us about, and used it on you.”   
  
Hermione opened her mouth, probably to tell Ron exactly how to use the Curse of the Bogies, but thankfully Harry hissed at her to be quiet and beckoned them all forward.   
  
They flitted along corridors striped with bars of moonlight from the high windows. The entire trip down from Gryffindor Tower Neville expected to run into Filch or Mrs. Norris, but they were lucky. They sped up a staircase to the third floor and tiptoed toward wherever his housemates were headed.   
  
It was the Trophy room, it was empty and the crystal trophy cases glimmered where the moonlight caught them making the cups, shields, plates, and statues wink silver and gold in the darkness. They edged along the walls, keeping their eyes on the doors at either end of the room.   
  
Harry took out his wand and the minutes crept by.   
  
“He’s late, maybe he’s chickened out,” Ron whispered.   
  
Then a noise in the next room made them jump.   
  
Harry had only just raised his wand when they heard someone speak and it wasn’t Malfoy.   
  
“Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner.”   
  
It was Filch speaking to Mrs. Norris.  
  
 Horror-struck, Harry waved madly at the other three to follow him as quickly as possible; they scurried silently toward the door, away from Filch’s voice.  
  
Neville’s robes had barely whipped round the corner when they heard Filch enter the trophy room.   
  
 “They’re in here somewhere,” Neville could hear him mutter, “probably hiding.”   
  
“This way!” Harry mouthed to the others and petrified they began to creep down a long gallery full of suits of armour.   
  
They could hear Filch getting nearer.   
  
Neville suddenly let out a frightened squeak and broke into a run he tripped, grabbed Ron around the waist, and the pair of them toppled right into a suit of armour.   
  
Immediately, Ron flung him off him and Neville was tossed head over heels down the corridor.  
  
The clanging and crashing seemed as if were enough to wake the whole castle.   
  
“RUN!” Harry yelled.   
  
The four of them sprinted down the gallery, not looking back to see whether Filch was following as they swung around through a doorway running first down one corridor then another with Harry in the lead yet without any idea where they were or where they were going.  
  
Finally after they had run behind a tapestry Harry must have remembered from somewhere they found themselves in a hidden passageway, through which they hurtled along and emerged near their Charms classroom, which Neville knew was miles from the trophy room and therefore far from where they started.   
  
“I think we’ve lost him,” Harry panted, leaning against the cool stonewall of the Third Floor corridor and wiped his forehead.   
  
Neville was bent double, wheezing and spluttering.   
  
“I…told…you,” Hermione gasped, clutching at the stitch in her chest, “I…told…you.”   
  
“We’ve got to get back to Gryffindor tower,” Ron said stating the obvious, “quickly as possible.”   
  
“Malfoy tricked you,” Hermione said to Harry. “You realize that, don’t you? He was never going to meet you.  Filch knew someone was going to be in the trophy room, Malfoy must have tipped him off.”   
  
Harry looked as if thought she was probably right, but he wasn’t going to tell her that.   
  
“Let’s go.” Harry said sharply.  
  
It wasn’t going to be that simple. They hadn’t gone more than a dozen paces when a doorknob rattled and something came shooting out of door to the Charms classroom in front of them.   
  
It was Peeves, when he caught sight of them the pesky poltergeist gave a squeal of delight.   
  
“Shut up, Peeves. Please, you’ll get us thrown out.” Harry whispered.  
  
Peeves cackled. “Wandering around at midnight, Ickle Firsties? Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty, you’ll get caughty, caughty.”   
  
“Not if you don’t give us away, Peeves, please.” Harry begged.  
  
“Should tell Filch, I should,” Peeves said in a saintly voice, but his eyes glittered wickedly. “It’s for your own good, you know.”   
  
“Get out of the way,” Ron snapped, as he took a swipe at Peeves.  
  
Even as he did so, Neville knew this was a big mistake.   
  
“STUDENTS OUT OF BED!” Peeves bellowed immediately, “STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!”   
  
Ducking under Peeves, they ran for their lives, right to the end of the corridor where they slammed into a door only and it was locked.   
  
“This is it!” Ron moaned, as they pushed helplessly at the door, “We’re done for! This is the end!”   
  
Neville was rocking and his head banged against the locked door.  
  
They could hear footsteps; no doubt it was Filch running as fast as he could toward Peeves’s shouts.   
  
“Oh, move over,” Hermione snarled as she grabbed Harry’s wand, tapped the lock, and whispered, “Alohomora!”   
  
The lock clicked and the door swung open.  
  
Immediately Neville’s three companions had piled through it, Harry dragging Neville by his sleeve after which Ron had shut it quickly. While Neville was shaking and hugging himself; Harry, Hermione and Ron pressed their ears against it, listening.   
  
“Which way did they go, Peeves?” Filch was saying. “Quick, tell me.”   
  
“Say ‘please.’” Peeves cackled.  
  
“Don’t mess with me, Peeves, now where did they go?” Filch snarled.   
  
“Shan’t say nothing if you don’t say please,” Peeves sang in an annoying singsong voice.   
  
“All right —please.” Filch groveled.  
  
A soft growl reached Neville’s ears even through his panic induced fugue and he slowly opened his eyes.   
  
For a moment, Neville was convinced he’d waked into a nightmare. His nightmares were always so real, in colour with sound and fury. Yet this was too much,  surely even his tortured mind couldn’t dream this up.   
  
They weren’t in a room, as Neville had suspected, they were in a corridor. Clearly, this was forbidden corridor on the third floor and now they knew why it was forbidden.   
  
For Neville looked straight into the eyes of a monstrous dog, a dog that filled the whole space between ceiling and floor. It had three heads which gave it three pairs of rolling, mad eyes; three noses, twitching and quivering in their direction; three drooling mouths, saliva hanging in slippery ropes from yellowish fangs.   
  
It was standing quite still, all six eyes staring at him and while quaking, Neville knew that the only reason they weren’t already dead was that their sudden appearance had taken it by surprise, but it was quickly getting over that, there was no mistaking what those thunderous growls meant.  
  
Shaking he reached for Harry’s sleeve and insistently tugged on it.  
  
“NOTHING! Ha haaa! Told you I wouldn’t say nothing if you didn’t say please! Ha ha! Haaaaaa!”   
  
Then they heard the sound of Peeves whooshing away and Filch cursing in rage.   
  
“He thinks this door is locked,” Harry whispered. “I think we’ll be okay — get off, Neville!”   
  
Neville had been tugging on the sleeve of Harry’s bathrobe for the last minute and finally Harry had noticed so he was trying to shake him off.   
  
“What?” Harry snapped as he turned around and saw, quite clearly, what Neville had wordlessly been trying to tell him.   
  
With his free hand, Harry groped for the doorknob.  
  
Like him, Neville was certain that between Filch and death; Harry would take Filch.   
  
They fell backward sprawling, without his hands, feet or wand Harry slammed the door shut.  
  
Neville felt something like wind rise from Harry and slam the door shut.  
  
Scrambling to their feet they ran, though it seemed that they almost flew, back down the corridor.   
  
Filch must have hurried off to look for them somewhere else, because they didn’t see him anywhere.   
  
Neville and his companions hardly cared, all he wished to do was put as much space as possible between them and that monster dog.   
  
They didn’t stop running until they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady on the seventh floor.   
  
 “Where on earth have you all been?” the Fat Lady asked while looking at their robes hanging off their shoulders and their flushed, sweaty faces.   
  
“Never mind that — pig snout, pig snout,” Harry panted.  
  
Then like a nymph of mercy, the portrait swung forward.   
  
Immediately, they scrambled into the common room and collapsed, trembling, into armchairs. It was a while before any of them said anything.   
  
Neville felt as if he were so shaken as if he’d never speak again.   
  
“What do they think they’re doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?” Ron said finally. “If any dog needs exercise, that one does.”   
  
To Neville’s fright, Hermione had got both her breath and her bad temper back again.   
  
“You don’t use your eyes, any of you, do you?” she snapped. “Didn’t you see what it was standing on?”   
  
“The floor?” Harry shrugged. “I wasn’t looking at its feet, I was too busy with its heads.”   
  
 “No, not the floor. It was standing on a trapdoor. It’s obviously guarding something.” Then Hermione stood up, glaring at them. “I hope you’re pleased with yourselves. We could all have been killed or worse; expelled. Now, if you don’t mind, I’m going to bed.”   
  
Ron stared after her, his mouth open. “No, we don’t mind,” he said. “You’d think we dragged her along, wouldn’t you.”   
  
There was something about Ron’s manner that was sneering and it made Neville nervous about him.  
  
Eventually, the three boys caught their breath and scurried up to their dormitory.  
  
Harry’s thoughtful expression worried Neville as he dressed for bed.   
  
Harry and Ron were already in their nightclothes and slipped back into bed.  
  
Internally, Neville was still quaking when he drifted off to sleep.

  
XoooooX

  
Blaise stayed up to nearly midnight but he wasn’t really surprised to hear Draco try to slip out of bed at a quarter after eleven.  
  
“Draco!” he hissed, “Where do you think you’re going?”  
  
“The bathroom?” Draco stammered.  
  
Blaise snorted, “Go back to bed, the dormitory door won’t open until morning. I can plot five moves ahead. I beat you at Chess remember?”  
  
Draco sniffed but slipped back into bed.”  
  
Blaise heard a sigh of relief coming from both Greg and Vince’s beds.  
  
“Good night all of you.” Theo snapped. “Some people are trying to sleep.”  
  
The other four fell silent but Blaise didn’t fall asleep until he heard the familiar sounds of all four boys sleeping…  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	14. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

 

 

According to Ollie, there were never any classes on Halloween, because that weekend was usually the first Hogsmeade visit but since they weren’t Third Years it didn’t matter to any of them.

 

Being a three-day weekend didn’t stop the professors from piling on homework and it proved a great distraction from the midnight nightmarish experience of meeting that monstrous three-headed dog…

 

Percy, Oliver’s best friend had been assigned library rounds this month with a female Ravenclaw prefect named Penelope Clearwater.

 

The sight of the witch known as the Ice Queen made Oliver mutter unkind things…

 

When his cousin noticed his discomfort, he winced, “Sorry Nev. Clearwater has the misfortune to bring out my unfriendly side. She’s brilliant like Percy and well, I’m not quite the genius they are. I guess I’m a little afraid that she’ll replace me as Percy’s best friend…”

 

“Really?” came the grouchy voice of Prefect Percy Weasley returning from a library round, “That sounds like something my mum would say: dump the Quidditch mad wizard and spend more time with the Clearwater heiress. After all, bounded to her you’d have a better chance of being Minister in time. Honestly, someone so like me would bore me.”

 

Oliver beamed, “How is your history essay coming Neville? You really should have Percy look through it, he’s a great critic and offers good advice how to get higher marks.”

 

Percy gave Oliver a chiding look; “You would be a far better student if you actually applied yourself without my prodding.”

 

Oliver just beamed, “You like feeling needed so you are best friends with someone who needs to be pushed to come anywhere close to your level.”

 

Neville noticed that Percy turned a little pink as he bent over his Ancient Runes’ homework.

 

Unlike Harry who had Ron or Dean who had Seamus, Neville had no one…

 

Other then Oliver and Percy of course, they were really understanding and great at accepting his lack of willingness to accept touching but their closeness made him jealous…

 

Yet he had no idea how he’d have survived without them…

 

Their bantering was comforting…

 

Percy helped explain things he didn’t get in class especially in Potions even going so far as loaning him his old notes.

 

Percy had worried over his broken wrist almost as much as Oliver had…

 

Oliver had blamed Gran as well as Great Uncle Algie, who was of course Oliver’s grandfather for Neville not already knowing how to fly and for being afraid of heights respectively.

 

Knowing Oliver was upset on his behalf was very comforting…

 

Neville smiled to himself and relaxed knowing that they wouldn’t push him like Gran had…

 

XoooooX

 

Theo wasn’t jealous nor was he lonely.

 

He had made his choice to separate from Draco and his shadows.

 

Perhaps, in retrospect cutting off Blaise was a mistake not that Theo would voice it.

 

Draco had no idea how lucky he was to have someone like Blaise who was willing to tell him when he went too far. A position that might have been his had his mother not been murdered by his father.

 

Theo was sharing a table in the library with the silent boy from the train, a fellow Slytherin who marched with the Second Years to be precise. The boy, Urquhart also had his snake coiled around him.

 

The snake had grown since September and was almost too large to be worn like a muffler.

 

Perhaps it was this boy’s silent companionship that kept Theo from going mad from the loneliness…

 

Theo didn’t care as long as the boy didn’t order him off, then he would continue to seek out the boy’s company even if they never spoke.

 

Seeing his yearmates beginning to cluster together in pairs or groups like a majority of the Hufflepuffs, Theo almost wished Draco were a different sort of boy. If he had the guts to think for himself and the eyes to see the sort of people that the Death Eaters were, then they might have stayed friends. Not that he would wish the death of anyone’s mother to help him or her see the truth.

 

Although he was slightly interested in why Urquhart was unsociable, Theo certainly wasn’t going to bother asking…

 

XoooooX

 

Aodhan had to admit that Nott wasn’t that bad, the story of how Nott had told Malfoy to stay away from him had spread due to Crabbe’s loose lips.

 

Then again who would want to be friends with Death Eater sympathisers?

 

Rumour had it that Nott’s sire held similar beliefs to Lord Malfoy but his son clearly had chosen to take his own path.

 

That was rather admirable not that Aodhan would tell the younger Slytherin, the fact that the boy had the courage to sit with him when no one else would was surprising.

 

Even Abaddon had no objection to the other’s presence and he was more attuned to a person’s nature then Aodhan was himself…

 

While he thought that Nott was more like Montague then Warrington, silent and reflective rather then foolish, that didn’t mean Aodhan was going to befriend him or anyone…

 

XoooooX

 

It maybe a holiday but homework still had to be done and Blaise had finished all his easy subjects, which left Charms.

 

Charms had always been rather daunting, it wasn’t that it was impossible rather it was that it actually took effort to get the hang of. Charms Theory was easier then the practical actually…

 

Blaise finished his essay and then turned to help Greg by reading the chapters assigned this weekend aloud for him and later he used the spelling/grammar correction charm to edit Greg’s essays. He was always startled once the corrections were made at how interesting and unique Greg’s perspective was…

 

Draco had been surprised to find that Weasley and Potter weren’t worse for possibly having snuck out to meet him when Blaise had them locked the dormitory.

                       

They spent the day studying rather then in classes but they were grateful for the feast that Halloween brought.

 

Since studying could be as draining as a day full of classes…

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	15. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

 

It would have been boring if it weren’t for the decorations including the numerous pumpkins some were as big as the carriages the older students rode to Hogwarts in.

 

There were snake-like streamers floating through the air while live bats were darting around the floating strips of coloured paper.

 

Only the Muggleborn witches were fools enough to shriek about the unlikelihood of bats getting tangled in their hair.

 

The Headmaster rose for a pre-dinner speech but before anyone could really eat aside from persons like the Weasleys who ate like animals; their foolish Defence professor stumbled into the Great Hall.

 

“Troll in the dungeons. Thought you should know.” Quirrell announced before collapsing.

 

Immediately Dumbledore snapped, “Prefects please escort your students to their common rooms and keep them there.”

 

XooooooX

 

Fifth Year prefects Terrance Higgs and Gertrude Meadows as well as the other prefects escorted the confused Slytherins towards their dungeon common room.

 

Why they were being told like Gryffindor and Ravenclaw to return to their common rooms when both theirs and Hufflepuff’s common rooms were in the dungeons where their useless defence professor claimed there was a troll was foolish.

 

Yet their House marched on behind their Prince Draco Malfoy who reluctantly allowed the Seventh Year Prefects to lead them.

 

The Sixth Year Prefects marched along at the sides of the block of Slytherin students who did not dally or dawdle leaving the Fifth Year Prefects to hold the rear guard and look after the First Years.

 

Well what was left of them with Draco Malfoy as the Prince, Blaise Zabini as his second and his guardians Vince Crabbe and Greg Goyle marching with him.

 

Out of all of the First Years, Aodhan was hard pressed to decide who was the most irritating out all of them; the piggish Crabbe and Goyle or the Veela brats Malfoy and Zabini.

 

For some reasons, they irritated Aodhan far more then his own useless dormmates. To be honest, Aodhan had no idea if Zabini or Malfoy actually inherited the Veela from their families but Aodhan was suspicious. As much as he disliked those four, he much preferred Theo.

 

At least the First Year loner snake wasn’t irritating…

 

Then again Aodhan thought most everyone was annoying but he detested Marcus Flint and Cassius Warrington the most.

 

Aodhan thought that Marcus might prove more troublesome then graduated former Slytherin Fergus O’Mordha.

 

O’Mordha had influenced Flint and Warrington rather much…

 

They heard the Hufflepuffs turn off near the kitchen before making their way to the wall that hid the entrance to the Slytherin dungeon common room.

 

Sick of the stupidity, Aodhan made his way up to his dormitory and sat on his bed, transfiguring it into a curtained desk space to study and summoned his elf Simi asking for dinner since his was interrupted before he had truly begun.

 

Simi grumbled but brought it anyway.

 

Aodhan ate before continuing with his homework.

 

XooooooX

 

Neville was a bit shaken by the idea that a troll was in the castle; he stuck to his cousin Oliver like glue clinging to his robe sleeve.

 

Thankfully the elder Gryffindor knew better then comfort him with physical contact.

 

Oliver for his part followed Prefect Weasley and they kept an eye on him…

 

It wasn’t until they reached the common room where Percy and the other prefects did a head count to discover that Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger were missing…

 

It was some time before the furniture transformed into a series of long tables with benches covered with their share of the Halloween feast.

 

His dormmate Seamus Finnigan looked a bit shaken but it seemed that Dean Thomas was calming him.

 

By the time Harry, Ron and Hermione joined them it was clear that something changed the three but they didn’t explain what.

 

Neville stuck close to Oliver and Percy before Percy called curfew and sent everyone to bed.

 

XooooooX

 

Theo was certain that he wasn’t the only who thought sending Hufflepuff and Slytherin into the Dungeon to their common room when a troll was announced to have appeared there was imbecilic.

 

He felt marginally safe with Fifth Year prefects Terrance Higgs and Gertrude Meadows at his back.

 

Against his will, Theo felt himself worrying for Blaise, Greg and Vince.

 

He was still pissed at Draco but he would feel terrible despite himself if any harm came to Blaise, Greg and Vince for siding with Draco.

 

Not that he was frightened of a troll but he thought that being sent there when it was said that was where it was, was idiotic. What was that barmy Headmaster up to?

 

Was he hoping to sacrifice Slytherins and Hufflepuffs to the troll?

 

Theo was slightly pleased to return to Slytherin without running to a troll and soon after the black leather settees and coffee tables were transformed into four long tables that were a quarter of the size of their House table complete with benches and food.

 

Theo ate silently before returning to his room to study in silence.

 

XooooooX

 

Blaise stuck close to Draco when they were ordered to their common room despite its close proximity to the last sighting of the troll.

 

Blaise did not want to be flattened by a troll; he was not going to die a virgin!

 

Blaise silently followed his best friend the Prince of Slytherin and their escorts the Seventh Year prefects.

 

Not long after arriving in their dungeon common room where there were six roaring hearths to warm them, their feast appeared on four smaller copies of their House table.

 

Blaise joined Draco, Greg and Vince at the table to eat their meal.

 

It wasn’t until late that Professor Snape arrived to inform them that the troll had been apprehended and that all was normal.

 

If one ignored the pain in their Head of House’s eyes and his barely perceptible limp.

 

Neither of which Blaise noticed earlier…

 

Blaise was thoughtful, had the professor gotten injured dealing with the troll? He wasn’t sure but he did wonder…

 

After their meal Blaise and his friends bathed and dressed for bed…

 

They were eager to forget about the troll incident…

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	16. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

 

 

Blaise’s least favourite part of the winter holidays was his being begrudgingly accepted at the Goyle family solstice.

 

Neither his step-grandfather Gideon nor his step-uncle Geoffrey Goyle liked dealing with him.

 

Only his step-cousins Giselle- who liked everyone and Greg who was impressionable were welcoming but that was likely because his step-aunt, their mother understood about being an outsider due to being a French born former Beauxbatons student.

 

It was his tradition to spent solstice morning with his adopted family before flooing to Malfoy Manor to spend time with his best friend.

 

The day began and ended with only the difference in the gifts…

 

Blaise was more then happy to return to Ivy Hall that night he was so lonely…

 

He hoped that he would find his mate young because his mate was destined to love him.

 

Blaise didn’t care if they weren’t soul mates like Draco’s father and mother…

 

Blaise maybe a Slytherin but he wanted desperately to be loved…

 

XoooooX

 

Aodhan's dormmates' excitement about sharing a room with their House’s symbol was short-lived.

 

By Solstice, Abaddon was hug; he was almost four feet long and still growing as if making up for not growing before Aodhan rescued him.

 

Aodhan didn’t care, he liked Abaddon and his snake seemed to enjoy his company. If he had a familiar it was definitely Abaddon…

 

He had and would continue to invest enough into the relationship to have it deemed a master-familiar bonding…

 

If having a ‘friend’ was as important as his creepy godfather insisted then Aodhan was going to try to be friends with his snake but he did try to keep his ability to speak with his familiar in Parseltongue to himself. He normally only spoke to Abaddon when they were sealed within the curtains of his bed.

 

Due to a rumour that the Dark Lord Voldemort was a Parseltongue, it wasn’t looked upon favourably even among Slytherins to have such a gift even if it was from Salazar Slytherin…

 

Aodhan was happy to get away from Hogwarts so he could return to his home even if he had to put up with Simi’s bullying ways.

 

XooooooX

 

Theo had refused to move out of the nursery despite being twelve; he wasn’t keen on moving into his father’s wing of their shared home.

 

He spent most of his time studying ahead or in the cellar brewing in his mother’s former lab.

 

Thankfully, his father was away often so he wasn’t around to bother him.

 

Theo would never forgive his father for causing his mother’s death.

 

He was grateful that his birthday passed without a gift since his mother died and his solstice observations were more often alone.

 

Theo was going to be a thorn in his father’s side…

 

Until then he would bid his time and keep out of sight but not out of fear. The longer he stayed away the greater strength he could create.

 

One day when his father came after him, Theo planned to be strong enough to protect himself…

 

XooooooX

 

Because the Longbottom family was rather small, his father was the only living male having lost his grandfather and great-grandfather, Neville and his Gran visited his parents the night before solstice.

 

They invited Neville’s Wood, Flint, Inglebee and Robins’ cousins over for luncheon and gifts.

 

Neville was related to the Woods and the Flints because Oliver’s father Alvin and Marcus’ mother Morwenna were the offspring of Cassiopeia Wood nee Longbottom.

 

Melwyn Inglebee and Tamara Robins were his father Frank’s younger sisters…

 

His Aunt Galiene Dunbar, his Uncle Dour and his maternal cousins Fay, Craig and Blanche would spend dinner with them. They were on his mother's side...

 

Neville hated holidays because his Aunts Morwenna, Melwyn and Tamara as well as his female cousins Tamsym, Nimue and Fay were very physically affectionate unlike his Gran.

 

He got very twitchy and uncomfortable with all the embracing and kissing, Gran always got mad when he tried to hide but being forced to endure the displays of affection was almost physically painful for him.

 

He insisted on eating alone on Solstice and spending as much time alone before he was forced to deal with their guests…

 

Neville was only too happy to lock himself after their guests left…

 

Neville hated holidays and he was looking forward to returning to school if only to get back to those interesting greenhouses…

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	17. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neville tries to keep Harry, Ron and Hermione from leaving Gryffindor Tower only to be hit with Petrificus Totalus for his pains and forgotten.

Chapter thirteen-Neville’s bravery

 

After they all ended up in the Forbidden Forest for a terrifying Detention and lost so many points that even Gryffindor hated them when Neville realised that Harry, Ron and Hermione were going to try to sneak out of Gryffindor Tower to get them in trouble again…

 

He tried to stand between them and the portrait door only to be hit with the _Petrificus Totallus_ by Hermione.

 

Neville was upset and trapped in his own body…

 

The experience made him wonder if it was anything like his parents being trapped in their own heads…

 

XooooooX

 

Neville was stuck under the _Petrificus Totallus_ until his cousin Oliver Wood and Prefect Percy Weasley appeared in the common room.

 

Percy quickly ended the spell while Oliver cast diagnostic spells to see if he was alright.

 

Neville started trembling and rocking.

 

Oliver crooned, “You’re safe Nev…what do you need?”

 

“Soft…”

 

Oliver summoned a silk dressing gown and draped it over Neville’s shoulders.

 

Neville stroked the soft fabric until he calmed.

 

“You alright now Neville?” Oliver asked crouching in front of him. “What happened?”

 

“Tried to stop them…” Neville stammered.

 

Percy frowned, “Stop who?”

 

“Harry…Hermione…Ron…”

 

“Who cursed you?” Oliver frowned.

 

Neville flinched, “Hermione…they were sneaking out…”

 

Percy scowled, “Really? That seems so unlike her…”

 

Oliver was stunned, “Why would they sneak out? We lost a lot of points because of the last time they were caught out after curfew…”

 

Neville shook his head, “Don’t know. They were determined to go and haven’t come back…”

 

Percy whispered, “But it’s morning…”

 

It was…

 

Likely about five and the sun was barely painting the horizon…

 

Neville wanted a hot shower so he slipped away leaving his worried cousin and his best friend alone in the common room…

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	18. Chapter 14

 

Chapter fourteen- End of term

 

 

Ron had been the infirmary for about a day; Hermione was distracted and morose since Harry had yet to be released.

 

Neville hadn’t even gotten an apology for being petrified and left all night...

 

Percy and Oliver had taken to glaring at the ‘know-it-all’ Muggleborn witch not that she noticed at all.                

 

Neville would be completely alone if it weren’t for them.

 

He wasn’t looking forward to summer...

 

Why? Because he just knew he hadn’t done well enough on his exams to please his Gran...

 

Harry finally appeared looking no worse for the wear for the End of Term Feast...

 

The Great Hall was already full by then and it was decked out in the Slytherin colors of green and silver to celebrate Slytherin’s winning the house cup for the seventh year in a row. A huge banner showing the Slytherin serpent covered the wall behind the High Table.

 

When Harry walked in there was a sudden hush, and then everybody started talking loudly at once. He slipped into a seat between Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table and tried to ignore the fact that people were standing up to look at him.

 

Neville still had no idea what they had been up to or how Ron and Harry were injured much less the disappearance of Professor Quirrell had yet to be explained...

 

Headmaster Dumbledore arrived soon after Harry and the cacophony that resulted from Harry’s abrupt reappeared died down.

 

“Another year gone!” Dumbledore said cheerfully. “And I must trouble you with an old man’s wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were, you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts. Now, as I understand it, the house cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-six and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy-two.”

 

A storm of cheering and stamping broke out from the Slytherin table.

 

“Yes, Yes, well done, Slytherin,” Dumbledore said. “However, recent events must be taken into account.”

 

The room went very still and the Slytherins’ smug smiles faded a little.

 

“Ahem,” Dumbledore said. “I have a few last-minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes…first — to Mr. Ronald Weasley…”

 

Ron went purple in the face; he looked very much like a radish and Neville hated radishes.

 

“… for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor house fifty points.”

 

Gryffindor cheers nearly raised the bewitched ceiling; the sun overhead seemed to quiver.

 

Percy could be heard telling the other prefects, “My brother, you know! My youngest brother! Got past McGonagall’s giant chess set!”

 

Neville felt a bit betrayed, how could Percy praise Ron when he’d been a party to Neville being stuck petrified until morning?

 

At last there was silence again.

 

“Second — to Miss Hermione Granger… for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor house fifty points.”

 

Hermione buried her face in her arms, Neville thought she might be crying. He couldn’t feel any pride for her points because she still hadn’t apologized for petrifying him

 

Gryffindors up and down the table were beside themselves because they were already a hundred points up.

 

“Third — to Mr. Harry Potter…” Dumbledore began and the room went deadly quiet. “… for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house sixty points.”

 

The din was deafening.

 

Those who could add up while yelling themselves hoarse knew that Gryffindor now had four hundred and seventy-two points — exactly the same as Slytherin. They had tied for the house cup — if only Dumbledore had given Harry just one more point.

 

Dumbledore raised his hand and the room gradually fell silent.

 

“There are all kinds of courage,” Dumbledore said smiling. “It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I therefore award ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom.”

 

Neville gaped, friends? He wasn’t friends with Harry Potter, Hermione Granger or Ron Weasley...

 

Someone standing outside the Great Hall might well have thought some sort of explosion had taken place, so loud was the noise that erupted from the Gryffindor table.

 

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood up to yell and cheer as Neville, white with shock, disappeared under the table to escape a pile of people who were keen on hugging him.

 

Neville had never won so much as a point for Gryffindor before rather in light of his being caught out after curfew he’d lost them fifty points.

 

“Which means,” Dumbledore called over the storm of applause, for even Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were celebrating the downfall of Slytherin, “we need a little change of decoration.”

 

From his place under the table, Neville could see and hear Dumbledore clap his hands.

 

In an instant, the green hangings became scarlet and the silver became gold; the huge Slytherin serpent vanished and a towering Gryffindor lion took its place. Snape was shaking Professor McGonagall’s hand, with a horrible, forced smile.

 

Soon after the Heads of Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff descended from the dais to hand out the results of their exams.

 

Neville was relieved see that his Outstanding in Herbology managed to counter his Dreadful in Potions so the note at the end of his report asserted that he had passed First Year but would likely need tutoring in Potions to keep up with the rest of his year after September.

 

With his wardrobe empty, his trunk packed and Neville’s toad Trevor found lurking in a corner of the toilets by Oliver; notes were handed out to all students, warning them not to use magic over the holidays on their way out of the huge front door of the castle.

 

Boats and carriages were on offer for the trip to Hogsmeade to catch the train...

 

Having already fallen in the lake once, Neville was quite glad to be offered a place in Percy and Oliver’s carriage.

 

Neville was less worried about his summer but not by much at least he’d passed...

 

XooooooX

 

Both Theo and Blaise had gotten sick of Draco’s lording it over the other Houses that Slytherin had won the House Cup for the _seventh_ year in a row due to their slaughtering a Potter-less Gryffindor.

 

Draco made a snide remark when Potter appeared just as the Feast was due to start sparking off loud nattering by the other Houses.

 

The worshipping masses didn’t quiet down until Dumbledore appeared.

 

The end of Term speech seemed bland an unimportant until Dumbledore said the words that made Draco desist in his thudding his goblet on the table.

 

“Yes, Yes, well done, Slytherin,” Dumbledore said. “However, recent events must be taken into account.”

 

The Great Hall fell silent and a heady wariness was filling Slytherin...

 

This could not end well...

 

Dumbledore then proceeded to award fifty points each to Ron Weasel, Know-It-All Granger and Popular Potter as Draco called them.

 

Theo and Blaise realised that their own House was no tied with Gryffindor.

 

Draco’s former smugness had turned to undisguised disgusted horror...

 

Then to rub salt in that wound, Dumbledore went and awarded that near squib Longbottom ten points for standing up to friends...

 

Wait, Longbottom had _friends_? That was news the both of them not that Theo or Blaise had actually spoken in ages...

 

Slytherin’s pride had been turned into cold fury at having the House Cup stolen from them, having the Quidditch Cup was alright but the House Cup was the real proof that they were the best...

 

To add insult to injury, Dumbledore clapped his hands and the Slytherin decorations were swiftly changed to red and gold lion banners.

 

Theo and Blaise jsut knew that Draco would be complaining incessantly about how Dumbledore stole the House Cup from them...

 

Neither would be looking forward to that...

 

Theo had the better chance of avoiding having his ears abused by the sound of Draco’s whinging but Blaise did not...

 

XooooooX

 

If Aodhan had thought that Slytherin smugness over winning the House Cup last year was bad, with Draco Malfoy their prince in the House it was worse.

 

By now Abaddon was far too large to wear as a scarf so he’d taken to looping himself about Aodhan’s waist which kept the other Houses as well as most of his own at a distance aside from Nott who didn’t seem to care over much.

 

Nott didn’t seem to care about anything except avoiding the likes of Malfoy.

 

Of course with his irritating godfather’s snide preference of Gryffindor it wasn’t really a surprise when Dumbledore pulled 160 points out of his arse to give Gryffindor the House Cup.

 

He got up and walked out of the Great Hall to avoid the commotion that had followed.

 

Aodhan knew he was already packed up and it wasn’t worth the trouble to return the dungeons so he headed outside to ask Simi for a picnic for two...

 

 

 


	19. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes, has it really been a year? Sorry! I thought I posted this already...

Chapter 15- Summer drama and boredom

 

Neville was trembling when his elf Trey escorted him immediately upon returning to the Chase to Gran's study.

 

He knocked nervously and his gran snipped at him to enter.

 

She then proceeded to berate him for his marks and declaring him an embarrassment to his line.

 

Neville was used to such treatment but it didn't mean it didn't hurt. He closed his eyes and went away...

 

That is until his Gran snapped, "Neville! Neville Leonides Longbottom! Clearly you are incapable of understanding or caring about the shame you bring. Just retire, I can't bear to even see you."

 

Neville fairly ran to escape her.

 

Once he was alone, he began to rock. He was a failure and an embarrassment, he was lucky his parents weren't aware enough to be ashamed of him.

 

XooooooX

 

 

Theo knew his father would be displeased by his ranking within his year.

 

His former childhood friend Draco would be in less trouble, after all Draco was only surpassed by one Mudblood, Theo on the other hand was surpassed by two Mudbloods and a Malfoy. 

 

Despite Lady Narcissa's friendship with his mother, there was bad blood between the Malfoys and the Notts. Draco's great grandmother despised Theo's family due to his father's first wife supposedly dying from suicide. Lady Aelia was born to the Malfoy line and was Dowager Lady Muriel Malfoy's only daughter.

 

Theo was no coward and though he despised his sire, Theo would remain obedient until he could legally and magically defy him without consequence.

 

He reported to his sire immediately upon returning to Mansfield, best to face the consequences of his failure rather than cower from it.

 

He entered upon the order and bowed, "I have shamed us, I will spend the summer studying and reflecting upon my failure."

 

"Of course you ought to do so, beaten by a Malfoy and Muggleborns! You are a disgrace! Continue in this vein and I will be naming a cousin as my heir!"

 

Theo bit his tongue to suppress his displeasure with the threat.

 

He braced himself and stoically submitted to the crucio and the other punishments he was subjected to.

 

His father would pay eventually but for now, Theo would keep his hatred to himself while he planned his vengeance from the shadows...

 

 XooooooX

 

It wasn't hard to be within the top ten of his year but Aodhan didn't care to be put in effort to be top of his year.

 

He had no parents or real family to impress. Besides, pissing off Uncle Albus was more enjoyable.

 

Exploring the Craig with Abaddon would be interesting or he could consider surpassing his absentee selfish oblivious bearer by studying to be an Animagus. It infuriated him that he was one of the best that subject but she never graded him as such. She was stricter and graded Slytherins more harshly but it was never as blatant of Snape's obvious favoritism of Slytherin.

 

Transfiguration was irritatingly easy but not enjoyable, he might reconsider if it wasn't taught by the mother who abandoned him.

 

XooooooX

 

Blaise returned to the Goyles' main residence with Giselle and Greg having been met at the station by Lady Horatia who had escorted them back in September.

 

He thanked her and bid his step family goodbye before flooring to the empty property he inherited from Greg's uncle George.

 

He didn't feel like being around the senior Goyles, nor did he want to hear about his marks being higher than Greg's. He probably should spend the summer helping Greg figure out what he was weak on from last year before they tackled their summer homework. The sooner he completed his own, the sooner he could help Greg...

 

Greg was nicer then he appeared when he was standing as one of Draco's guardians. It was a shame most people only saw him that way, Greg had more guts at home where he practically ignored his father and grandfather.

 

Blaise owed Greg and Giselle a lot; after all they practically taught him English and accepted him as family even though the tie was weak... 

 

 


	20. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 

August 13, 1992

 

Aodhan

 

Honestly, he wasn’t looking forward to returning to Hogwarts. Returning to Hogwarts where his bearer was oblivious to his existence and his godfather, the odious Headmaster ruling from his throne of feigned impotence and grandfatherly concern.

 

The only bright spot was his familiar Abaddon, but his ever growing size had its drawback and so he’d found a spell to add the undetectable extension charm to his bag.

 

One compartment for Abaddon and the other for his school things…

 

Uncle Albus was called away yet again, that fool of Minister for Magic still couldn’t find his arse without help.

 

Leaving Aodhan to go shopping in Daigon Alley with Simi or order his school things by owl.

 

Since Aodhan disliked crowds, he chose the latter. Without Uncle Albus to drag him, Aodhan had no incentive to deal with people.

 

XooooooX

 

“Mistress be saying she sorry. Ministry business. Lady Maria be taking young master shopping. Master Ollie be coming to fetch Master Nev.”  


Neville sighed, “Alright.”

 

He hated dealing with people but Oliver accepted his idiosyncrasies and worked around them just as Professor Sprout and Great Uncle Algie did without shaming him.

 

Oliver arrived at half-past nine for him and dangled a satin ribbon.

 

“It can be crowded, if we tie this to my wrist then you can hold onto it instead of me.”

 

Neville gave his cousin a half-smile and let Oliver tie the ribbon to his wrist before dropping the end to let it hang.

 

They flooed straight to Diagon Alley where they met Oliver’s sister Nimue, his mother Maria and the youngest Wood, Eron who was a year too young for Hogwarts but was expected to attend his last year at Hecate’s in Hogsmeade.

 

Neville caught the tail of the ribbon on Oliver’s wrist, Nimue had a gentle look on her face which was why he didn’t dislike her company the way he did their Flint cousins who were loud and a bit brash.

 

Eron, Neville didn’t know very well and he seemed confused but thankfully didn’t call attention to it.

 

“There is expected to be a massive line at **Flourish and Blots** due to Lockhart’s book signing, I pre-ordered our books but we still need Neville’s. That is a job for you Nimue, Oliver will take Neville to the Apothecary and Scribbulus’ while Eron and I sort out the robes. I have a charmed shopping list; it should show where we are. I asked the Longbottom elves for Neville’s measurements so his presence isn’t needed to obtain his robes.”

 

Neville gave his aunt a shy smile, avoiding the crowds in **Flourish and Blots** as well as not being touched in Madam Malkin’s would make today less stressful.

 

“Stay close to Oliver, he’ll make sure that you’re as comfortable as possible. If Madam Malkin’s takes longer than expected, the next errand should light up for either of you.”

 

Neville held tight to the ribbon while struggling to keep up with Oliver’s longer strides.

 

They arrived at the Apothecary to find Percy.

 

“Perc!” Oliver called out excitedly, half-dragging Neville into the shop so he could throw his arms around his boyfriend.

 

Percy blushed, awkwardly hugging him back before waving at Neville.

 

Neville gave Percy a shy smile before he shifted nervously toying with the ribbon.

 

Apparently Percy had also been sent to fetch Potions ingredients so the three of them picked up the potions kits for the various students.

 

Oliver and Percy both needed sixth year kits, Percy had to fetch two fourth year kits for his twin brothers, Oliver needed a third year kit for Nimue and a second year for Neville himself, while Percy needed three second year kits and a first year kit.

 

Putting the orders together took a while and Neville stayed close to Oliver while he and Percy talked.

 

They didn’t owl much, apparently to avoid Percy being teased about a girlfriend which was silly in Neville’s opinion, so they usually exchanged letters apparently via Wood house elf.

 

It was over all too soon…

 

Oliver and Percy put the shrunken packages of potions ingredients into their pockets, hugging once more before separating.

 

Percy smiled at Neville, “See you at Hogwarts, hope you had a decent summer. I was nice seeing you Ollie.”

 

Then they separated with Percy heading for Wiseacre’s Wizarding Equipment and Oliver leading Neville to Scribbulus’ Writing Implements.

 

They picked up ink and parchment there before Oliver checked the enchanted shopping list.

 

“Mam is apparently still in Madam Malkin’s and it looks like Nimue is stuck in

 **Flourish and Blots**. So we can head to Wiseacre’s for empty vials and the like…”

 

Neville nodded silently.

 

This wasn’t so bad, Oliver was gentle with him and didn’t push for more than Neville could give.

 

Eventually, they met up with Oliver’s siblings and mother at Antonio’s for lunch.

 

“What took so long?” Oliver frowned, “Neville and I ended up doing most of the other shopping. We should just have Eron’s wand right?”

 

“The line at **Flourish and Blots** was insane, all of those Lockhart fangirls it was just creep. Also there was a fight between Percy Weasley’s father and Lord Malfoy…between the two issues it took forever.” Nimue said quietly.

 

“Mary Weasley was already there and we had to wait for her order to be completed, she had five of her own children plus her youngest son’s two friends. It was just bad luck that we arrived after her.” Aunt Maria shrugged.

 

They ordered to their liking and they ate quickly because they still had one last stop.

 

Bonding Eron to his first true wand…

 

Neville was curious and trailed along after his aunt and cousins.

 

This would be interesting even if he was stuck with his father’s wand…

 

XooooooX

 

Blaise was woken by his elf Amry, “Lady Horatia be summoning young master to Lanesborough Hall. She be taking young masters and Missy Giselly to Paris.”

 

Blaise quite got ready and flooed over to Lanesborough where his step aunt and step cousins were waiting.  

 

The four of them flooed to the Rue de Leon where Lady Horatia led them to Celestine’s and Andre’s for their school wardrobes.

 

Their Hogwarts robes had already been delivered via owl from Madam Malkin’s the day before.

 

Since his step aunt graduated from Beauxbatons, she preferred to do most of their shopping in the Rue de Leon.

 

Blaise didn’t mind, his parents had graduated from there as well even if he had no memory of his sire and few of his mother.

 

If it weren’t for Greg, Giselle or Horatia Blaise would have no family at all.

 

Blaise clung to them in his heart even if his birth family had forsaken him.

 

It was better than being alone, perhaps someday if his Veela awakened then he might find his own happiness in his mate.

 

Hopefully it would be less ill-fated then Giselle and her Millie…

 

XooooooX

 

 Theo

 

Theo disliked people and his father was always too busy to both with his education other than telling him how embarrassing his marks are.

 

So he decided to owl order his things for Hogwarts, it was better than dealing with the insanity of Diagon Alley especially when there was a book signing for some wizard Theo could careless about.

 

Theo just wanted this summer over with so he could return to Hogwarts and redeem himself for his failure last year.

 

 


	21. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

 

September 1, 1992

 

 

Aodhan

 

 

Aodhan was woken up and bullied through breakfast and into clothes for the day.

 

His school things were already packed. His trunk was shrunken along with a lunch basket and placed in the large 'pocket' normally for his school things as well as having Abaddon slinking into his usual pocket.

 

Both preferred to be in close proximity to one another...

 

Aodhan was ordered to do well and behave before being pushed into the floo.

 

He arrived at Platform Nine-and-Three-Quarters and slunk out to claim a compartment for himself.

 

He despised people having never spent time with persons aside from his odious godfather and Simi. He might have living maternal cousins but whether by accident or design, he wasn't close to them.

 

He had the occasional gift but Aodhan didn't visit and neither did they...

 

Unlike his oblivious, clearly selfish bearer, Aodhan didn't feel a connection to anyone else at Hogwarts.

 

He settled into his empty compartment and decided to nap. It wasn't worth staying up, the train would leave at eleven and it was nearly a quarter to ten.

 

Simi was so annoying...

 

There was no point to being this early...

 

XoooooX

 

Theo

 

 

Theo was woken up early by his nursery elf Pokey who ensured he ate and was delivered early to the train platform.

 

Early meant he could avoid Draco and the rest of his annoying shadows like Zabini, Parkinson, Goyle and Crabbe.

 

It was irritating enough to have to share a dormitory with them. He preferred the solace of a nearly empty compartment with that Slytherin from his previous train rides.

 

Theo claimed the bench opposite, stretching out with a book and taking up the rest of the compartment's available space.

 

It should be clue enough to keep others away.

 

Most wouldn't sit with unsocial Slytherins anyway...

 

XoooooX

 

 

Blaise

 

 

Blaise breakfasted with Lady Horatia, Giselle and Greg before flooing to the train platform.

 

They arrived about the same time as Draco who dodged his mother and hurried to join them.

 

"Goodbye mother. See you later." The blond said pompously.

 

Draco disliked being fawned over publicly but did enjoy the spoiling in private.

 

Blaise had little experience with such things, his mother's gifts arrived late or very early depending on one's perception.

 

They were also clearly a sign of how unaware his mother was of his age and interest, he wished she at least spoke with Lady Horatia.

 

A few books on Transfiguration would at least be a sign she cared whether they were age appropriate or not...

 

Even charms theory books because it was his worst subject would be appreciated...

 

In the company of his friends, Blaise was able to put parents out of his head.

 

Hopefully, Draco would have moved on from his annoying jealousy of Weasel and the bushy-haired Muggleborn. They should just focus on their studies after all...

 

They claimed a compartment with Pansy and Draco claiming a bench of their own. Greg and Vince as big boys claimed the other one. Leaving Blaise to sprawl out under the window.

 

Pansy was just as bad about spoiling Draco with attention, they all enabled his ridiculousness sometimes. He was their childish leader, they didn't pull age on him because he was Slytherin House's Prince and arguably its highest-ranking member.

 

Pansy's birthday was early October, his own was in mid-December while Vince and Greg's were in spring. Draco's on the other hand was in June, unfortunately in the middle of exams or at least revision. So, it wasn't a summer birthday really... not anymore anyway.

 

Draco as usual had his head in Pansy's lap, while they both read books.

 

Pansy's was a biography of a witch while Draco's was on antidotes.

 

Draco was one of the few people Blaise knew who lived and breathed potions...

 

Draco' s idea of relaxing was reading a book that was in some way was related to potions.

 

If he had questions, Draco would notate them and then discuss them with their Head of House on the weekend over tea after his homework was completed of course.

 

Blaise preferred books or old issues of **Transfiguration Today** when he was bored. Sometimes he read out the chapter for Greg in exchange for his step cousin explaining Charms to him. While reading was difficult for Greg, he got more out of lectures then Blaise did despite taking notes.

 

Blaise probably should bother Daphne because she excelled at Charms but Daphne and Tracey existed in their own world at school just as Giselle and Millie did.

 

Pansy had an unnerving ability to see right through you and Blaise preferred to avoid allowing her to peer to intensely at him.

 

Draco on the other hand, made their schoolwork look easy and asking him for help made Blaise uneasy. He didn't wish to be seen as foolish or unintelligent...

 

Blaise plucked out a book for himself while Greg joined his paternal cousin in a game of Exploding Snap.

 

They had a while before the train left or Vince would whine about lunch...

 

XooooooX

 

Neville

 

 

Neville flooed to the train platform where he met Oliver and Nimue who were waiting for him.

 

Nimue blew him a welcoming kiss before heading out to find her own friends from Hufflepuff.

 

Oliver tossed him the ribbon end again before heading into the train together.

 

They were going to claim a train compartment for themselves and Percy.

 

They picked one towards the front since Percy would have to attend the prefect meeting hosted by this year's Head Boy and Head Girl. Percy would spend some time with them before the meeting and his rounds on the train. At least it would be a place to store his things.

 

Percy showed up and was surprisingly alone.

 

Oliver drawled, "No sister?"

 

Percy swallowed, "I found a compartment of First Years, one was from our village. I sort of pushed her inside, a bit like Bill did for me. He knew if I clung to his robes, I would never make friends..."

 

Oliver glanced at Neville nervously.

 

Neville felt ashamed that he was worrying Oliver...

 

Percy sighed, "With Neville it's different... he needs us as shields. Besides, Ron and Harry are in their own world with Hermione while Thomas and Finnegan have their own thing going on. The girls in his year paired off as well, I am sure by the time we graduate, he will have enough confidence to make a friend. Perhaps, with someone outside Gryffindor. Helping Ginny and forcing Neville are two different things."

 

Neville stayed on his bench, he was a little jealous about how relaxed they could be when touching. The very idea of being close to someone like that was very uncomfortable, bordering on terrifying...

 

Maybe Percy was right, perhaps someday he might be comfortable enough to have a friend or even a lover but he was still too young to consider that...

 

He curled up with a sketchbook and drawing pencils...

 

He was content to draw until it was lunch time or he was tired...

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


End file.
